Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by gugi28
Summary: Streitereien schön und gut, aber wenn ein Feuer ausbricht, ist es genug! So befindet Dumbledore und verpasst den Slytherins sowie den Gryffindors eine saftige Strafe. Oneshot HD Slash, Lemon
1. Default Chapter

**-räusper- Ähm! Hallo Leute!**

_-Kopfkratz-_

Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache! Dieser Oneshot (Kurzgeschichte) ist entstanden, als ich gerade in der Firma saß, Chef war im Urlaub, Kollegin den ganzen Vormittag außer Haus! Und ich? Alleine! Juhu! Gut, denke ich mir, gehe ich ins Netz surfen – Nichts da surfen! Telekom (Internetanbieter bei uns) hat Probleme mit der Leitung. Nix Netz! Super! Also was jetzt? Arbeiten will ich auch nicht, war ja immerhin schon Mittwoch, grummel. Rum sitzen und zusehen, wie die Sonne hinter den Wolken verschwindet?

**Nein!**

Also? Kurz mal in die Tasten hinein hauen und gucken, ob ich wieder mal nen Oneshot zusammen bekomme! –breitgrins- Ihr habt da ja nix dagegen, oder? –dummguck- Und was halte ich von diesem Oneshot? Ehrlich jetzt? Nicht so viel! Wieso? Tja, für eine richtige Geschichte sind es zu wenige Ideen, für einen Oneshot zu viele.

ICH HATTE MIR SOGAR ÜBERLEGT, DEN GANZEN MÜLL WIEDER ZU LÖSCHEN, weil es mir nicht so gut gefallen hat. Ich habe auch lange überlegt, es hoch zu laden. Aber ich bin tapfer und stecke auch Kritik ein, falls die angebracht wäre –SEEEUUFFFZZ!-

Ich würde sagen, es handelt sich um eine „Kurzgeschichte", die verdammt lang ist. Also nehmt euch Zeit, diese zu lesen! Denn sie hat **35 A4 Seiten!** –kreisch!- Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem ein wenig, auch wenn ich sie nicht so gut finde und nicht, wie sonst, auf alle Empfindungen oder Situationen (weil eh schon so lang) eingehen konnte! Bitte berücksichtigen! Ob ich irre bin? Ja, falls sich jemand das fragt. –grins-

Was meine andere Geschichte **„Vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt"** angeht. Da werde ich, sobald ihr diese Zeilen lest, gleich weiter schreiben. Außerdem muss ich soooooo viele Reviews beantworten! Denn so viele hatte ich NOCH NIE! Bekommen! Ich bin so was von begeistert!

So, und nun viel Spaß dabei und haut mich nicht all zu sehr, falls es stellenweise voll langweilig ist. Ich habe es versucht, aber es gelang mir nicht so gut, weiß nicht wieso – konnte auch nicht aufhören zu schreiben! –Hilfe?- (Wieso kommen so viele Männer auf mich zu? Und was soll diese dämliche weiße Jacke dabei? Ich muss weg!) Trotzdem wollte ich es euch nicht vorenthalten. Verzeiht mir also bitte!

Und jetzt geht's los!

**Knuddels, eure für immer, Gugi**

XXX

**Titel:** Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

**Rating:** wie immer! R! Slash! Also alle die mit dem Alter darunter sind, Mund zu und lesen, wenn ihr das verkraftet –breitgrins- Charas sind bei mir wie üblich OOC, oder teilweise.

**Pairing:** Gugi und langweilige Firma, Harry/Draco, vielleicht andere (Slash, Lemon) Ich gehe hauptsächlich auf die beiden ein! Nebensächlich auf andere Schüler!

**Disclaimer:** heul, snief, schluchz, bla bla bla...JKR, nix meins…wieder heul, schluchz, mich auf den Boden werf.

**Genre:** General/Romantik (Mann, ich kanns ned lassen! Gibt wieder Happy Egs! Ähm.. Harry End)

**Inhalt:** Streitereien schön und gut! Doch wenn sie zu weit gehen, ein Feuer ausbricht – spricht Dumbledore ein Machtwort. Die Frage ist nur: wie viele Nächte müssen bestimmte Gryffindors in Slytherin verbringen? Und wieso drehen sich die Hormone wie ein Kompass, der keine Richtung findet?

XXXXX

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin – der heiße Kampf um die Macht**

_(A/N: Die Musik, zu der ich gegen Schluss schreibe, die mich inspiriert hat, ist folgende: the chemical brothers – hold tight london (fet. Anna lynne) remix… UND the crystal method –name of the game - wer es wissen will! Mir gefallen die beiden Lieder voll gut!)_

„Da vorne! Beeilt euch! Wir haben sie gleich!" rief Blaise Zabini wütend aus, richtete im Laufen seinen Finger auf die gehetzte Gruppe von Gryffindors, deren Umhänge in der Eile ihrer Schritte, wild umher wehten.

„Potter! Du feiges verdammtes Miststück! Bleib gefälligst stehen! Ich zerschmettere dich in lauter kleine Einzelteile" keifte Draco Malfoy mit ziemlich nassen Haaren und sprintete hinter einem lachenden Harry Potter her, der nun um die Ecke bog und aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Harry" keuchte Ron außer Atem, während Hermine sich nur aufs Laufen konzentrierte, Dean, Neville und Seamus sich während dem Laufen schief lachten.

„Was" keuchte Harry zurück, nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu.

„Hätte dir nicht … die Schleuder geben sollen" japste Ron inzwischen nach Luft, bog mit Harry und seinen Freunden gerade nochmals um eine Ecke, während die wütenden Slytherins ihnen folgten.

„Nein….war….super…Idee…." japste Harry nun mit hochroten Wangen, zerrte im Laufen Ron mit sich.

**-Flashback-**

„Hey Harry, Malfoy glotzt dauernd zu dir herüber" wisperte Ron sich zu Harry beugend, schielte dabei unauffällig zu Draco Malfoy, der nun doch lustlos in seinem Essen herum stocherte.

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Harry vollkommen uninteressiert, doch sein Herz schlug einige Takte schneller. Viel mehr interessierte ihn das Teil, welches er gerade in seinen Händen umherdrehte, es bestaunte. Ron hatte von seinen Geschwistern, genauer gesagt, von den Zwillingen – eine Schleuder geschenkt bekommen. Natürlich war das ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk und Ron war mächtig stolz darauf. Harry hingegen hatte Ron ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wie werde ich als Hüter unschlagbar" geschenkt. Dieser hatte übers gesamte Gesicht gestrahlt, auch, wenn er noch gar nicht Geburtstag hatte, erst in einigen Tagen. Aber als Harry dieses Buch in Hogsmeade, ziemlich versteckt in einem Laden einer kleinen Seitengasse – gefunden hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und musste es schon jetzt seinem besten Freund überreichen.

Doch nun war die Schleuder einfach das Großartigste, was Harry je gesehen hatte. Er selber hatte nie eine besessen, doch eine aus der Nähe zu sehen, sie zu berühren, sie zu fühlen, sie zu spannen – war unglaublich für ihn.

„Pass auf, Harry, bitte…du" fing Ron an, wollte Harry die Schleuder wegnehmen, während dieser sich weg drehte, wie ein kleines, störrisches Kind.

„Na da wollen wir doch gleich einmal testen, wie gut dieses Teil ist" murmelte Harry leise und entzückt, Ron bekam große Augen, Dean und Seamus hielten in ihrem Gespräch inne, während Hermine sie erbost anblickte.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" zischte sie aufgebracht und mit funkelnden Augen, angelte nach der Schleuder, die Harry in die Höhe hielt, wo Hermine nun nicht ran kam. Sie war um einiges kleiner als er und Harry grinste von oben herab, während er langsam aufstand, sein Lächeln immer breiter wurde. Bevor sie sich zum Narren machte, setzte sie sich leise fluchend wieder hin und schaufelte ihr Mittagessen in sich hinein. Harry lächelte siegessicher, setzte sich ebenso, seufzte begeistert, während Ron näher rückte.

„Könnten doch dass hier verwenden, nicht?" kam es aufgeregt von Dean, der nun eine Marille in der Hand hielt, sie auf und ab schupfte. Rons Augen folgten dem zeitweise fliegenden Objekt, während seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln bildeten. Harry bekam Herzchen in den Augen, schnappte sich die Marille und legte sie sorgfältig in das Band hinein. Ron rutschte hibbelig auf seinem Hintern hin und her, pinnte seine Augen auf Harrys Hände, die gerade die arme Marille in das Gummiband legten.

„Hey, das ist meine Schleuder, ich will mal" maulte er nun, Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zuerst aber ich.."

„Nein, verdammt, du hattest sie schon viel zu lange! Ist meine…" raunzte Ron nun, griff nach der Schleuder.

„Was zum Henker treiben die dort drüben?" wisperte Blaise neugierig, während Draco mit den Schultern zuckte und Blaise sehen konnte, wie viele Hände sich um dieses „Ding" legten.

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch einen feuchten Dreck, was die Gryffindorks so machen" schnarrte er in seiner alt bekannten Art, Blaise blickte von seinem Freund zum Tisch des Feindes, sein Hals wurde immer länger. Nun, er war nicht neugierig, gewiss nicht, aber er wollte es schon gerne wissen.

„Trotzdem, ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was das für ein Teil ist, mit dem sie da so rum spielen" wisperte Blaise leise, Draco seufzte, rollte mit den Augen, blickte zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber. Er besah sich lieber das Gesicht von Harry, welches so niedlich erschien, wenn er so eifrig bei der Sache war, oder total fasziniert in seine Gedanken versunken war.

Draco hatte schon länger eine Schwäche für diesen süßen Gryffindor mit diesen schwarzen, zerzausten, in alle Richtung stehenden Haaren, doch äußerlich zeigte er nur Hass und Abscheu – eben seine Maske. Nur wenn er ganz alleine war, die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, in seinem Bett lag, dann lächelte er versonnen, hatte Herzchen in den Augen. Natürlich legte er immer wieder einen Schweigezauber auf sein Bett, eher er seufzte und leise Harrys Namen immer wieder liebevoll aussprach. Zeitweise befriedigte er auch seine sexuelle Lust, stellte sich dabei Harrys Prachtkörper vor – aber alles nur heimlich!

Sobald ihn jemand sah, behielt er seine eiskalte Maske auf, die gleichgültig blickte, wenn Draco in diese smaragdgrünen Augen sah, sich darin verlor. Harry hingegen sah ihn schon lange nicht mehr mit Hass an, eher mit Verwunderung, oder Gleichgültigkeit. Draco konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieser ein kleines Problem mit seinen Gefühlen hatte, den Blonden eigentlich für sehr hübsch befand, ihn gerne näher kennen gelernt hätte, aber auf friedlicher Basis… und eventuell mehr? Aber leider war er etwas zu schüchtern und hatte Angst, sich lächerlich zu machen. Er und schwul! Sagen wir doch eher, Harry fand ihn einfach nur anziehend – weiter nichts.

„Pass auf!" rief Blaise auf einmal aus, riss Draco aus den Gedanken. Etwas kleines, hautfarbenes, dazu noch rund, schoss auf sie in einem rasanten Tempo zu und landete direkt, als Ziel auserkoren, in der Suppe, die hoch und heiß aufspritzte, Blaise und Draco direkt trafen. Nicht nur, dass dadurch die Kleidung versaut war, nein – Dracos Haare und sein Gesicht wurden in Mitleidenschaft gezogen!

Dracos Nasenflügel blähten sich wütend auf, während er hochblickte, Harrys verdatterten Blick von dessen Suppenschüssel zu dieser Schleuder bemerkte. Er konnte förmlich dieses blinkende Fragezeichen über Harrys Kopf aufmachen, während der daneben sitzende Ron ziemlich kalkweiß im Gesicht war.

„Jetzt bringe ich ihn um und zwar auf meine Art und Weise" knurrte der Blonde leise und gefährlich, stand langsam auf. Die Halle war augenblicklich ruhig, sah den Bewegungen des Blonden zu und Blaise blickte ihn amüsiert an.

„Welche Art und Weise denn?" grinste er nun, wischte sich das Gesicht trocken, vergaß kurzzeitig seinen Groll.

„Geht dich nichts an" zischte Draco, schoss Pfeile aus seinen Augen, Richtung Gryffindortisch, während man ein „Oh Shit! Los! Hauen wir ab!" hören konnte. Danach liefen 5 Gestalten ziemlich gehetzt durch die Türe der großen Halle, während Draco mit einem seitlichen Sprung ziemlich elegant über den Tisch hechtete, auf die Füße kam und zu brüllen anfing, während er ihnen hinterher lief.

Blaise war mindestens genauso schnell, war bald auf selber Höhe wie Draco. Nur Crabbe und Goyle kamen nicht so schnell hinterher, Theodore Nott hingegen zischte an den beiden stehen gebliebenen Walrössern vorbei und versuchte seine Freunde einzuholen. Pansy hatte sowieso keine Lust, ihnen hinterher zu laufen. Das bedeutete Anstrengung und das wollte sie eben nicht.

**-Flashback Ende-**

Harry legte noch einen Zahn zu, während sich Draco fragte, wo er diese Ausdauer her hatte. Vom Quidditch alleine sicherlich nicht, denn ER trainierte ja auch hart. Ihm war schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass Harry in den Ferien ebenso trainiert hatte, was man auch ein wenig sehen konnte. Während Draco zum ersten Male die Schuluniform verfluchte, fragte er sich insgeheim, was er machen würde, wenn er den Gryffindor fangen würde.

„Sie entwischen uns! Schneller!" rief Theodore Nott aus, sich laufend hinter den beiden befinden und er bei allem dabei war. Wenn es wo Aktion gab, konnte man sicher sein, Theo war mitten drin.

Ok. Anders rum. WAS würde Draco tun, wenn er _eventuell_ Harry in die Finger bekommen würde? Bevor er sich selber über diese Frage den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, musste er ihn erst einmal fangen! Kurz huschten seine Augen über den selten erblickten Bereich des Schlosses und grinsend stellte er nun fest – sie waren nahe dem Gryffindorturm. Noch einige Biegungen weiter und sie waren da. Wenn er nun schneller laufen würde – könnte er vielleicht so das Passwort herausfinden um…

„Schneller! Gleich haben wir sie!" rief Blaise aus, Draco zischte durch die Gänge, schlidderte um die Ecke, während Harry sich gehetzt umsah, große Augen bekam. Verdammt! Der Blonde war sehr hartnäckig! Und schnell noch dazu! Hatte er irgendwo einen Turbo eingesetzt? Hermine drehte sich genauso um, quietschte kurz mit großen Augen auf, während sie hektisch versuchte, schneller zu werden. Harry, der endlich den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet hatte, bemerkte die Fette Dame, die ihnen mit riesigen Augen entgegen blickte, empört den Mund aufmachte. Sie hasste es, wenn die Schüler durch die Gänge hetzten! Doch bevor sie eine Standpauke halten konnte…

„Godric!" rief Harry aus, das Portrait schwang mit einer enttäuschten Fetten Dame auf die Seite, der Weg war frei. Mit einem erfreuten Lachen, liefen die Schüler hinein, direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch waren sie nicht alleine. Drei Slytherins sahen ihre Chancen, hatten mächtig aufgeholt und erst der kleine Schrei von Hermine ließ Harry und die anderen Jungs herumwirbeln.

Ziemlich wütend und mit dunkeln Augen, bauten sich Draco, Blaise und Theo auf, keuchten leicht und Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden lassen, der einfach animalisch auf ihn wirkte. Langsam schritt er nach rückwärts, ging sämtliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten durch. Mist, sie saßen in der Falle!

„Endlich hab ich dich, Potter. Wird auch schon langsam Zeit" knurrte Draco, richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry, der nun die Augen aufriss. Die anderen Gryffindor keuchten vor Anstrengung, zogen genauso ihre Zauberstäbe. Blaise hingegen blickte sich neugierig um, Theo kratzte sich am Kopf. Hetzjagd schon vorbei? Oh, wie schade.

„Was hast du vor?" zischte Harry, Draco lächelte schief, kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hm, was ich vor habe? Ach! - ich will mich nur mit dir ein wenig unterhalten, sonst nichts weiter" grinste er nun unheilvoll, schritt nun noch näher, betrachtete Harry von oben bis unten. Verdammt, sah dieser Typ gut aus. Das keuchen stand ihm. Genauso wie diese roten Wangen, die schön geschwungenen Lippen und diese Augen…

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du fieses Frettchen!" zischte Ron nun, mischte sich ein. Doch Blaise wiederum verteidigte Draco, keifte Ron an und so ging der Streit erst richtig los. Alle riefen durcheinander, beschuldigen sich dauernd, wiegelten sich im Zorn auf. Ron in seinem Taumel, zielte als erstes mit dem Zauberstab, ließ Schockzauber los, die dennoch ins leere gingen. Seamus schockte dummerweise Dean, welcher steif wie ein Brett in Zeitlupe umfiel - und dies wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Er jammerte, schickte den Gegenfluch, während Dean – sichtlich erholt, mit Seamus zu keifen anfing. Nott war einfach zu schnell gewesen und so hatte der arme Dean daran glauben müssen.

In den nächsten Sekunden zischten verschiedenfarbige Flüche durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, trafen alles, außer die Schüler - während Harry und Draco nun am Boden lagen, miteinander rauften und die Zauberstäbe schon lange eingesteckt hatten. Schließlich wollten sie es wie „ein Mann es eben tun muss" austragen. Und was taten sie? Sie schlugen und kratzten sich wie Fünfjährige, traten – doch verletzten sie nicht das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Während enormer Lärm durch die rufenden Stimmen entstand, - Hermine versuchte sie alle im Guten auseinander zu bringen, rollten Harry und Draco zu nahe an den Kamin heran….

„Dray! Dein Umhang!" rief Theodore Nott bestürzt aus, Draco hielt inne und schnüffelte und Blaise blickte fasziniert auf die Flammen die den Umhang zerfraßen.

„Scheiße! Das IST meiner!" rief Draco aus, rappelte sich hoch und versuchte auf schnellstem Wege diesen los zu werden, hüpfte wie ein Irrer auf und ab und ruderte mit den Armen. Hermine versuchte es derweil mit einem Löschzauber, doch Draco drehte sich so wild umher, sodass sie immer wieder daneben zielte und alles Mögliche nun einschäumte. Sogar Blaise, endlich zu sich gekommen, traf daneben und Theo glotzte nur blöd.

Draco versuchte noch immer verzweifelt das brennende Ding weg zu bekommen, die Jungs von Gryffindor lachten, als Harry diesen mit einem Ruck vom Körper riss, welcher nun auf die selbst gestrickten Kleidungsstücke und Hüte fiel, die Hermine in mühsamer Arbeit für die Elfen zusammengestellt hatte. Da es zu viele mit der Zeit wurden und Hermine nicht wusste, wo sie diese hätte unterbringen sollen – stapelten sich „ihre Geschenke an die Hauselfen" beinahe Meterhoch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und das war nun der Dank dafür.

„Na Großartig! Jetzt fackelt hier alles ab!" rief Ron aus, Draco saß verdattert am Boden und glotzte zum Bandherd, der immer größer wurde, immer mehr befiel, während das Feuer lechzend alles verschlang, was es an brauchbarem Material gab. Egal, welchen Zauber nun alle Schüler in diesem Raum anwendeten, das Feuer breitete sich einfach viel zu schnell aus – sie waren Machtlos.

„Raus hier!" schrie Harry nun, stolperte über den Teppich und fiel hin, hustete durch den Rauch und Qualm, der sich immer stärker und dichter ausbreitete. Während er seine Lungen krampfhaft mit Luft versorgen wollte, spürte er zwei Arme die ihn hochrissen, ihn über die Schulter hievten. Harry wurde durchgerüttelt, doch trugen ihn die Schritte vom Feuer weg, hinaus in den Gang. Das Portrait der fetten Dame stand noch immer offen, während sie laut um Hilfe rief und der Qualm sich schon den Weg nach draußen suchte. Die Bewohner der anderen Bilder hatten sich bereits panisch schreiend aufgemacht, Verstärkung zu holen. Snape und Dumbledore, sowie Mc Gonagall rauschten nach einigen Minuten bestürzt den Kids entgegen.

„Mister Malfoy! Was geht hier vor und was haben sie, Mister Zabini und Mister Nott im Turm der Gryffindors zu suchen!" rief Snape barsch und wütend zugleich, doch Draco sah ihn nur hustend an, ging langsam unter dem Gewicht des Gryffindors, welchen er noch immer über die Schulter gehievt hatte, in die Knie. Snape bemerkte dies sorgenvoll, zog ihm Harry Potter von den Schultern, welcher fast nicht mehr von alleine stehen konnte, genauso hustete. Snape murrte, doch stützte er Harry Potter.

„Es…brennt…Gemeinschaftsraum" hustete auch Hermine, während Dumbledore und Minerva bereits hineingeeilt waren und versuchten alles zu löschen, was noch ging. Snape plusterte seine Brust auf, betrachtete die Kids mit Verachtung und schnaubte.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, es gibt eine Erklärung für diesen Brand und auch für ihren Besuch, meine Herren! Doch vorerst werden sie alle in den Krankenflügel gehen und zwar JETZT. Sobald Madam Pomfrey es erlaubt, werden sie sich alle in Professor Dumbledores Büro einfinden! Haben wir uns da verstanden!" donnerte er ölig weiter, während die kleine Gruppe an Schülern vollkommen schmutzig und verrußt schuldbewusst nickten und froh war, dass außer ihnen niemand im Turm oder Gemeinschaftsraum sich aufhielt. Denn die anderen waren Gott sei Dank alle noch alle beim Essen.

Auf dem Weg dort hin, sprach keiner ein einziges Wort, auch nicht, als Harry mühselig die Türen der Krankenstation aufdrückte und eine sehr erstaunte Poppy ihnen entgegen eilte.

„Um Himmels Willen! Was ist ihnen denn passiert?" rief sie aus und Harry fing abermals zu husten an, während er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte. Draco, ganz aus dem Reflex heraus, klopfte ihm stark auf den Rücken, hielt danach jedoch mit groß aufgerissenen Augen inne und zog seine Hand zurück. Ron und Hermine blickten sich verdattert an, während Neville, Seamus und Dean sich leise flüsternd fragten, was in Malfoy gefahren war. Alleine Blaise Zabini kannte seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser auch menschlich sein konnte. Theos Blick hingegen schwirrte von einem nun etwas roten Harry zu Draco, der leicht verlegen den Boden musterte. Nur räusperte er sich und fing leise zu sprechen an.

„Nun ja, wir haben uns im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors getroffen und dann fingen wir zu streiten an. Dabei kam Draco dem Kamin zu nahe, sein blöder Umhang fing Feuer. Potter hat ihn Draco ausgezogen und weggeschleudert. Und dann haben diese grässlichen gestrickten Dinger zu brennen angefangen und alles stand unter Feuer. Und dann haben wir versucht, einfach nur raus zu kommen" endete er, hörte allerdings das Knurren von Hermine und das schnauben von Draco. Die restlichen Slytherins kicherten leise, während die Gryffindors murrten.

Poppy schnaubte ein wenig, schüttelte den Kopf und befahl einem jeden, sich auf ein Bett zu setzen. Nach der Reihe ging sie alle durch, entfernte mittels Zauber die leichten Rauchvergiftungen und schon ging es den besagten Schülern besser.

„Sobald ich sie hier entlasse, wünsche ich, dass sie umgehend sich bei Professor Dumbledore melden und…"

„Da müssen wir sowieso hin" grummelte Blaise, Draco sah ihn strafend an. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste leicht, während Nott seufzte und sich die Hölle vorstellte. Statt Dumbledore spitzen Hut, stellte sich Theo zwei Hörner vor, die aus dessen Kopf ragen würden.

„Nun gut, dann könnt ihr gehen" seufzte Poppy frustriert, da sich genau diese Schüler immer wieder in die Haare bekamen. Wann würden sie es endlich lernen, friedlich miteinander umgehen zu können? Wenn die Hölle zufror? Wunderbar! Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen, verzog sich leise schimpfend in ihre Kammer, während Draco schwungvoll sich vom Bett hinunter bewegte, elegant, mit erhobenem Haupt zum Ausgang schritt.

„Warte, Malfoy!" rief Harry, sprang ebenso vom Bett hinunter. Draco hielt kurz inne, drehte sich umher und grinste spöttisch, während er dem herbeieilenden Harry abermals von oben bis unten musterte. Hm, sehr niedlich.

„Wieso sollte ich auf dich warten, Potty, hm?" Schon war Blaise an seiner Seite, lächelte Harry ebenso spöttisch an wie Theo Nott, der zwar nichts verstand, aber wie gesagt – immer mit machte. Harry knurrte nur und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Wir sollen gemeinsam zu Dumbledore gehen, schon vergessen?" zischte Harry nun spitz, Hermine, Ron und Neville, sowie Dean und Seamus wirkten eher bekümmert und fragten sich, was Dumbledore wohl tun würde, während sie mit hängenden Schultern zu Harry schlurften. Nur Ron wollte bereits zu einer geeigneten Meldung ansetzen, um den Blonden „sein Maul" zu stopfen, als dieser weiter sprach.

„Dann leg einen Zahn zu, Potter. Ich habe nicht vor, mich mit dir, länger als nötig, sehen zu lassen" erwiderte er kaltschnäuzig, drehte sich wieder um und schritt durch die von Blaise geöffnete Türe. Blaise und Theo lachten laut auf und folgten Draco, während Harry vor Wut schäumte und Hermine ihn zwang ruhig zu bleiben. Ron hingegen malte sich schon aus, wie er den Blonden über dem Feuer röstete um diesen dann an den Riesenkraken zu verfüttern.

In einem respektvollen Abstand trabten die Gryffindor hinterher, regten sich leise über die Schlangen auf, die ebenso leise über die idiotischen Gryffindors herzogen. Beim Wasserspeier angekommen, zwängte sich Harry zwischen den dreien hindurch, da die Schlangen anscheinend nicht das Passwort kannten und sich ratlos am Kopf kratzten.

„Zitronenkuchen" murmelte Harry leise, die mächtige Figur schwang zur Seite und gab die Treppe frei, welche sich langsam aufbaute. Harry stapfte, sichtlich das zischende und gehässige Gemurmel hinter sich ignorierend, die Treppen hoch, die drei Slytherins folgten ihm.

„Netter Arsch" nuschelte Draco leise, Blaise fing zu kichern an. Theo hob nur eine Augenbraue, während Hermine, dicht hinter ihnen nach Luft schnappte und Ron permanent in die Rippen stieß. Neville wollte lieber umdrehen, doch zogen ihn Seamus und Dean mit.

„Was hat das blonde Frettchen gesagt?" flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf – denn sie waren angekommen. Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, Snape saß mit überkreuzten Beinen im Couchsessel, während Minerva etwas steif und sichtlich wütend ihnen entgegenblickte. Draco schnaubte nur, stiefelte hinter Harry her, der nun abrupt stehen blieb. Draco konnte gerade noch anhalten, ehe er mit Harry kollidiert wäre. Na das wäre peinlich geworden.

„So! Da nun alle hier sind, würde ich sie bitten, erst einmal Platz zu nehmen" meinte Dumbledore etwas kühler als sonst, schwang seinen Zauberstab. Stühle erschienen, Schüler nahmen murrend darauf Platz. Bockig blickten sie den Schulleiter an, der nun gemächlich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab wanderte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal war, als ein Gemeinschaftsraum in Flammen aufging! Oh! Ich vergaß, das kam ja nie vor. Viel mehr erstaunte es mich, dass es einmal so weit kommen musste. Ich weiß ja, dass ihre beiden Häuser nicht besonders gut miteinander klar kommen, doch dass es so weit gehen musste…" Dumbledore seufzte, drehte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe umher und schüttelte den Kopf, während er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

„Zu allererst möchte ich wissen, was passiert ist. Wie es dazu kommen konnte. Erst dann werde ich eine Strafe über sie alle verhängen. Nun? Wer möchte anfangen?" Dumbledore seufzte abermals, strich sich nun mit der einen Hand über seinen langen Bart, während alle verkrampft zu Boden blickten, keinen Mucks von sich gaben.

„Ich wette, Potter hat damit angefangen" erklang die ölige Stimme Snapes, seine Lippen waren gefährlich zu einem Hauch eines Lächelns gekräuselt, während er Harry triumphierend ansah. Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, seine Augen glitzerten vor Unheil. Wie sehr er doch Snape hasste! Noch nie was von ner Dusche und Duschgel gehört?

„Wieso immer ich" zischte er nun, Snape schnaubte abfällig.

„Weil sie immer der Unruhestifter sind und.."

„Gar nicht wahr! Harry hat nicht damit angefangen! Es war…" ereiferte sich Ron, Dumbledore hob resigniert die Hand.

„Schluss jetzt. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Harry, das Wort ging schon mal an dich. Erzähle mir die Wahrheit. Und glaube mir, ich merke es, wenn ich angelogen werde" meinte Dumbledore leise und etwas traurig, Harry schluckte, rutschte auf seinem Sessel hin und her, überlegte fieberhaft, schloss die Augen und seufzte. Nun gut, er musste es sagen, blickte starr gerade aus und bemerkte nicht die Blicke der Slytherins, die nichts Gutes verhießen.

„Es fing so an. Ron hat zu seinem bevorstehenden Geburtstag von seinen Brüdern eine Schleuder geschenkt bekommen, die er in die Halle mitgebracht hatte. Wir saßen gerade am Tisch, es war schon ziemlich spät und ich glaube, der Lehrertisch war nicht mehr besetzt. Jedenfalls kam ich auf die Idee, dass wir sie doch einmal ausprobieren könnten. Ich nahm mir also ein Stück Obst und habe sie in das Band gelegt und…"

„Oh! Eine Schleuder? Zeigst du sie mir?" meinte Dumbledore erfreut, Harry sah ihn unsicher und erstaunt an. Draco klappte das Kiefer bis zum Boden, Theodore schien neugierig zu sein, genauso wie Blaise. Harry griff in die hintere Hosentasche, zog diese hervor, während Ron murrte. Dann stand er auf, überreichte sie Dumbledore, der sie lächelnd begutachtete.

„Oh ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Diese Gegenstände können viel anrichten. Ich hatte auch mal eine, als ich in eurem Alter…..ABER, das ist eine andere Geschichte! Fahr fort, Harry" meinte er wieder gelassen, begutachtete jedoch weiterhin die Schleuder, spielte mit dem Band, während Snape abermals verächtlich schnaubte und den Kopf schüttelte. Dieser alte Sack hatte nur Flausen im Kopf, dachte er bei sich. Draco lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Harry, wie er sich wieder setzte.

„Nun ja, wir stritten uns, wer sie abfeuern durfte. Wir hatten ja nicht vor, dass wir es in der Großen Halle ausprobierten. Ich wollte sie nur testen. Jedenfalls war es zu spät, das Obst flog einfach davon und landete in Malfoys Suppenteller und…"

„Genau! Du warst schuld! Wegen dir sind meine Haare komplett im Eimer! Deine sehen ja immer so aus, aber meine sind heilig! Und sieh dir mal meine Schuluniform an! Komplett eingesaut!" rief Draco dazwischen, blaffte Harry an, der nur mit den Augen rollte und schnaufte. Dean knurrte, Seamus und Neville schossen mit ihren Augen Pfeile ab, während Hermine wie wild nickte, da sie ja nicht wollte, dass die Jungs damit spielten. Selber Schuld! Ron hingegen klammerte sich an den Stuhl fest, bevor er Malfoy würgen würde.

„Ich habe doch schon erklärt, dass es nicht Absicht war! Krieg dich wieder ein, Malfoy! Mann, bist du eingebildet! Auf was, frage ich mich nur!" ereiferte sich Harry, blitzte ihn wütend an. Draco wollte schon mit einer gekonnten Antwort ausholen, als Dumbledore abermals eingriff.

„Mister Malfoy, zügeln sie sich. Harry, fahr fort, bitte" Harry räusperte sich und holte tief Luft, während Draco leise vor sich hinschimpfte. Die Slytherins schmollten, die Gryffindors grinsten.

„Nachdem wir mitbekommen haben, was dieses Ding so auf sich hat und wie weit es schießt, ohne dass wir den Riemen voll gespannt hatten, waren wir etwas verblüfft. Besonders, als wir sahen, wohin wir gezielt hatten. Das war nicht unsere Absicht. Jedenfalls sind wir weg gelaufen, weil Malfoy, wenn er wütend wird, absolut nicht schön anzusehen ist. Bei dem Gesicht muss man ja Angst bekommen…"

„WAS? Nicht schön anzugehen ist! Das verbiete ich mir! Ich bin immer schön anzusehen! Halt gefälligst dein dreckiges, kleines…"

„MISTER MALFOY! Harry! Gebt endlich einmal Frieden! Das darf ja nicht wahr sein! Sie können sich weiter streiten, wenn sie wieder unter sich sind! Ich wünsche keine abfälligen Bemerkungen, habe ich mich da verständlich ausgedrückt" donnerte Dumbledores Stimme ihnen entgegen. Die Jugendlichen nickten brav, murrten allerdings.

„Weiter…" seufzte Dumbledore.

„Wir sind weg gelaufen, Malfoy, Zabini und Nott sind uns nach. Wir liefen in den Gryffindorturm, ich rief das Passwort und wir glaubten uns in Sicherheit. Dem war aber nicht so, weil sie uns folgen konnten und in unseren Bereich eingedrungen waren. Da fing dann der Streit erst so richtig an. Jeder schoss Flüche ab, Malfoy und ich haben uns gezankt und geschlagen. Dummerweise waren wir dem Kamin ziemlich nahe und so fing sein Umhang Feuer…"

„Ich habe versucht, den Streit zu schlichten, Professor! War aber vollkommen hoffnungslos! Wie immer, eigentlich! Und als Malfoys Umhang brannte, versuchte ich es mit einem Löschzauber! Aber er hatte panisch reagiert und so traf ich nicht und…." Mischte sich Hermine nun ein, Draco knurrte, war ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Na toll! Sollten wohl alle wissen, dass Malfoy sich wie ein Baby geängstigt hatte!

„Schon gut, Hermine, ich rede weiter, ja?" meinte Harry leise, Dumbledore nickte, Harry fuhr fort und Hermine war still, doch ließ sie genervt ihre Augen rollen.

„Der Umhang brannte lichterloh und ich habe versucht, ihm zu helfen. Irgendwie habe ich dieses brennende Ding dann ab bekommen und dann schmiss ich es einfach weg. Zu dumm, das Hermines selbst gestrickte Kleidung und Hüte für die Elfen herumlagen und diese dann auch in Flammen aufgingen. Na ja, es wurde immer heißer und die Flammen immer mehr. Rauch entstand und ich bin gestolpert und gefallen. Ich spürte nur noch, wie mich jemand, ich glaube es war Malfoy, hoch gehoben hatte. So kam ich dann raus und den Rest kennen sie ja" schloss Harry leise, kurz war es still und Draco sah Harry erstaunt an. Dumbledore überlegte, während Hermine feuerrot im Gesicht war und Ron leise kicherte. Endlich waren diese hässlichen Dinger Geschichte!

„Nun gut, so wie es aussieht, war es ein kleines Missgeschick, richtig? Und weiters wurde das Feuer nicht mit Absicht gelegt, oder?" Dumbledore sah in die Runde, alle Schüler waren sich einig, nickten brav. Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Mister Potter hatte also selbstlos gehandelt und Mister Malfoy geholfen. Im Gegenzug hatte Mister Malfoy Harry hier aus dem Raum getragen? Hm, sehr interessant. Ohne es zu wissen, haben sie sich gegenseitig geholfen, was diesmal sehr nobel war. Trotzdem muss ich eine Strafe verhängen. Ach! Und Miss Granger? Ihre Hilfe in allen Ehren. Aber bedenken sie, dass unsere Hauselfen hier nicht als Sklaven gehalten werden. Es geht ihnen hier gut und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass sie sehr unvorsichtig gehandelt haben, all ihre Kunstwerke im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lagern! Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass man brennbares Material niemals in der Nähe des Feuers ablegen sollte." Murmelte Dumbledore nun, Hermines Kopf bestand aus einem Feuerball, während Neville wie wild leise kicherte. Hermine wollte sich umdrehen um diesen wie einen Truthahn zu würgen, doch rief sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe.

„Wo anders war kein Platz mehr" platzte es aus Ron heraus, Hermine verpasste ihn einen Tritt. Es reichte!

„AUA! Stimmt ja!" rief er aus, die Slytherins fingen zu lachen an.

„Die waren sowieso hässlich" nuschelte Theo, Snape hatte dies gehört, grinste leicht und gehässig, während sich Minerva über dessen Handeln sich empörte und flehend zu Dumbledore blickte.

„Ruhe bitte" Wies Dumbledore sie abermals an, trat nun direkt vor sie.

„Ich bin zu einer Entscheidung bekommen. So lange der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht bewohnbar ist, werde ich veranlassen, dass meine Besucher hier, sich ein Schlaflager teilen sollten – und zwar in Slytherin. Miss Granger? Sie werden im Schlafsaal der Mädchen untergebracht, während die männlichen Schüler Gryffindors im Schlafgemach der Jungen untergebracht werden. Dass soll ihre Strafe sein!" Dumbledore grinste nun, Snape und Minerva waren entsetzt, die Slytherins regten sich lauthals auf und Harry knurrte vor Zorn.

„Mit denen werde ich nicht zusammen schlafen!" ereiferte sich Ron nun und zeigte auf Blaise Zabini, der unwiderstehlich zu den Jungs grinste, während Neville, Dean und Seamus leicht rosa Wangen bekamen. Draco grinste als einziger, da er ein eigenes Reich hatte – er fühlte sich in Sicherheit. Doch als er aufblickte und der Schulleiter ihn besonders ins Visier nahm, schluckte er hart, das Grinsen war erloschen.

„Mister Malfoy, soweit ich mich entsinne, hat doch ein eigenes Zimmer, oder Severus?" Genannter murrte, nickte nun. Minerva riss die Augen auf und griff sich an die Brust. Hermine keuchte und bemitleidete Harry im Stillen. Er würde doch nicht! …

„Gut, dann werde ich veranlassen, dass Mister Potter bei Mister Malfoy übernachten wird. Ach noch etwas! Er schläft NICHT auf dem Boden, Mister Malfoy…." Nun waren es Harry und Draco, die sich lautstark aufregten, sich ankeifte und nicht einsehen wollten, miteinander ein Reich zu teilen. Eher würden sie im See mit dem Kranken um die Wette schwimmen und dabei ertrinken, als sich zu nahe zu kommen. Doch wollten sie das wirklich? Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, räusperte sich und schon waren alle wieder still.

„Ach, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Ich habe da noch etwas Feines für sie. Damit sie sich nicht verletzen können oder etwas Dummes anstellen, werden ihnen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Somit müssen sie sich untereinander ausmachen, wie sie miteinander auskommen wollen. Mir soll es gleich sein. Und noch etwas!" Dumbledore hielt den Finger hoch, während ihn die Schüler sprachlos ansahen. Minerva fühlte Schwindel in sich und Snape glaubte, dass ihn ein Pferd getreten hatte. GRYFFINDORS in Slytherin? Hatte der Alte Drogen genommen? Oh Merlin!

„Sie sind für die nächsten Tage vom Unterricht suspendiert. Das heißt, dass sie die Unterrichtsstunden nachholen müssen und währenddessen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors neu herrichten müssen. Denn die anderen Schüler Gryffindors müssen nach wie vor hindurch schreiten und damit leben, da der Brand Gott sei Dank nicht in die Schlafräume gelang. Also beeilen sie sich mit ihrer Arbeit. Je eher sie fertig sind, umso schneller können sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen! Und nun schlage ich vor, dass sie, Mister Finnigen, Thomas, Potter, Longbottom und Weasley ihre Sachen packen und übersiedeln, genauso Miss Granger. Das Passwort von Slytherin lautet: Tücke. Sie können gehen"

Dumbledore drehte sich um, während die Schüler aufstanden, sich aufregten, die Lehrer sie mitleidig ansahen und sich fragten, was Dumbledore nun schon wieder vorhatte.

„Ich schlaf nicht mit dir in einem Raum!" ereiferte sich Harry, Draco wütend gegenüberstehend, während dieser abfällig schnaubte.

„Ich darf, nachdem du dann bei mir gepennt hast, alles desinfizieren! Super! Meine Nächte sind im Eimer! Toll gemacht, Potter! Jetzt habe ich dich am Hals!"

„Das sagt genau der Richtige, du eingebildeter Saftsack! Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe!" Dumbledore öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Türe, die quietschend aufsprang und die Schüler hielten erschrocken inne.

„Ich sagte, sie können gehen. Ich wünsche noch eine angenehme Zeit" brummte Dumbledore mächtig, übergab Ron die Schleuder, die Schüler blieben stumm, machten sich schleichend auf den Weg. Als sie gegangen waren, regten sich nun die beiden Hauslehrer auf, doch Dumbledore winkte lächelnd ab.

„Keine Sorge ihr beiden! Ich glaube, ich habe damit sehr wohl eine gute Wahl getroffen. Warten wir einmal ab, was nach dieser Zeit alles passieren wird. Ich glaube, es wird sehr interessant werden" brummte er wieder, ein Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen. Snape war alles anderes als erfreut darüber, Minerva fand einfach keine Worte. Doch schien die Strafe gerecht zu sein.

Lautstark schritten die Schüler noch immer gemeinsam und streitend durch die Gänge, wiegelten sich auf, beschimpften sich, doch half es nichts. Dumbledores Wort war Gesetz in Hogwarts. Die Slytherins bogen ziemlich wütend Richtung Kerker ab, während Harry mit wackeligen Knien zum Turm schritt, wo ihnen schon einige Schüler aufgeregt entgegen kamen und ihn, Hermine, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville ausfragten. Kurz erzählte Ron, was passiert war, erschrockene Blickte streiften die 6 Gestalten.

„Ihr Armen! Aber das kann man doch mit Magie wieder reparieren! Wieso sollt ihr ihn dann selber wieder auf Vordermann bringen? Und das nur, weil Hermines blöde selbst gemachten Sachen herumlagen?" Ereiferte sich nun Ginny, während Hermine sich aufplusterte.

„Ginny!" rief sie aufgebracht aus, diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch wahr! Wenn du nicht so besessen wärst, wärt ihr nicht in diese Situation gekommen!" keifte sie zurück, Hermine erschrak ein wenig. Hatte sie tatsächlich ein wenig übertrieben? Harry hielt das nicht mehr aus. Er stapfte los, ohne auf die Rufe seiner Freunde zu hören, packte im Schlafsaal alles zusammen, ohne sich auch nur den Gemeinschaftsraum näher angesehen zu haben und stopfte sein Hab und Gut murrend in eine Tasche. Eine halbe Stunde später stapften die sechs mies gelaunt und ziemlich wütend Richtung Kerker.

„Ich habe euch ja gesagt, ihr solltet nicht mit dieser dämlichen Schleuder spielen" knurre Hermine nun.

„Sie ist nicht dämlich! Und was wir machen, geht dich da gar nichts an! Sie ging von alleine los" ereiferte sich nun Ron.

„Ach ja? Hättet ihr es auf draußen verschoben, wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser misslichen Lage!" rief sie nun wütend aus.

„Und wenn du nicht dieses Zeugs gestrickt hättest für deine B.ELFE.R Sache, dann wäre das Feuer nicht so derart ausgebrochen! Also schieb nicht immer uns die Schuld in die Schuhe!" meldete sich nun Dean zu Wort, Hermine kochte bereits.

„Ich wollte nur Gutes tun" meinte sie lahm, Harry seufzte.

„Ja, aber du hast es übertrieben"

„Ihr aber auch" wisperte sie leise, Ron brummte.

„Gleichstand, würde ich sagen. Hätten wir nicht gespielt und Du, Hermine nicht all dieses Zeug gestrickt, wäre alles in Ordnung" räumte er ein, Seamus und Neville brummten zustimmend.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns und ackern wie die dummen" murmelte Harry nun, die anderen nickten nur. Als sie im Kerker ankamen, wartete bereits Snape auf sie, das er eine Freistunde hatte. Triumphierend, da sie ziemlich zerknirscht aussahen, blickte er sie an, während er sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht schob.

„Sieh einer an! Einmal sind die Schüler der Gryffindors pünktlich. Merken sie sich das Passwort und bewahren sie Frieden. Ich werde alles überwachen" schnarrte er nun, sprach das Passwort und rauschte mit wehender Robe voran. Harry fragte sich immer wieder, wie er so einen Auftritt hinlegen konnte. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum standen, waren nun alle Schüler dieses Hauses versammelt und Snape erklärte in kurzen Sätzen, was Sache war. Die Gryffindors merkten sofort die feindliche Stimmung, doch hielten sie sich zurück und blickten artig zu Boden. Als Snape gegangen war, standen die sechs unschlüssig im Raum und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, während sie angestarrt wurden. Die Spannung stieg.

„Na dann! Ich zeige euch eure Betten!" rief Blaise aufgeregt aus, die sechs sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist? Keine Wurzeln schlagen! Oder seid ihr immer so Begriffsstutzig! Draco, dein Part" meinte er amüsiert, der Blonde erhob sich von der Couch und nickte Harry zu.

„Potter, Abmarsch" kommandierte er, Harry knurrte, doch folgte er dem Blonden. Nicht alle Schüler von Slytherin waren anwesend, da einige dennoch Unterricht hatten. Die letzte Klasse jedoch hatte genauso wie Snape eine Freistunde. Pansy erhob sich seufzend, steckte ihre Nagelfeile weg und betrachtete Hermine eingehend.

„Du siehst so langweilig aus. Mal sehen, ob wir aus dir was machen können" murmelte sie nun, Hermine öffnete den Mund, starrte sie an wie einen stummen Fisch.

„Mund zu, es zieht, Granger. Ich bin nur in dieser Zeit so nett zu dir. Und nun folge mir" murmelte sie, Hermine tat dies verdattert, ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Schlafsäle der Mädchen waren nicht anders als bei den Gryffindors. Die Farben glichen eben dem Haus, aber ansonsten war alles gleich. Hermine hatte Glück, da noch ein Bett frei war. Pansy hüpfte auf ihr eigenes, sah Hermine beim auspacken zu.

„Sag mal, Granger" fing sie leise an. „Du bist doch relativ schlau. Könntest du mir eventuell, nur im Geheimen, Nachhilfe geben?" Hermine hielt inne, starrte Pansy an, die nun vom Bett hüpfte und sich auf Hermines Bett setzte.

„Und?" fing sie an, Hermine nickte nur.

„Welches Fach" grinste sie nun leicht, Pansy holte abermals ihre Feile heraus, schnappte sich Hermines Hand und fing zu feilen an…..

Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean hatten es da nicht so gut. Die Betten waren alle schon, bis auf eines, belegt und Ron heulte auf, während Blaise grinste.

„Nun, wer von euch hübschen will mit mir in einem Bett schlafen?" 4 Gryffindorjungen sahen diesen ziemlich verdattert an, wurden knallrot im Gesicht, während Blaise Augen strahlten, Crabbe und Goyle zu lachen anfingen, als sie hinzukamen.

Harry schleppte seine Sachen hinter Malfoy her, ließ sie fallen, als sie angekommen waren. Draco drehte sich umher und grinste spöttisch, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Gefällt es dir?" meinte er leise, setzte sich elegant aufs Bett.

„Ganz..ähm…ansehnlich" erwiderte Harry nun und suchte einen Schrank, wo er seine Klamotten unterbringen konnte.

„Im Schrank ist noch Platz genug. Aber nimm gefälligst das obere Fach, damit meine Markensachen keine Motten bekommen" schnarrte Draco nun, Harry seufzte, schlichtete derweil alles ein und rief sich zu Ruhe. Er wollte diesem Slytherin keine Angriffsfläche bieten, so hielt er den Mund.

„Was? Keine gehässigen Antworten?" grinste der Blonde, legte sich aufs Bett und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf.

„Ich schlaf im Bett und wo schläfst du?" fragte Harry in die Stille hinein, doch ziemlich fies. Draco riss die Augen auf, blickte sich um, danach wütete er herum. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht!

„Dieser alte Saftsack! Ich dachte, er hätte zwei Betten aufgestellt! Und Snape wusste das sicherlich! Wenn ich eines zaubere, macht der mich fertig! Du kannst nicht in meinem Bett schlafen, Potter! Unmöglich!" keifte er los, wütete weiter. Harry lachte bloß, während er weiterhin selenruhig einräumte.

„Dumbledore meinte auch, ich sollte NICHT am Boden schlafen. Stell dir mal vor, was der macht, wenn ich ihm das erzählen würde. Wenn es DEIN Wunsch wäre" knurrte er nun, Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Erpressung, was Potter?" zischte er los, Harry grinste ihn boshaft an. Draco schluckte. Harry glich fast einem Slytherin. Dieses fiese Grinsen und diese funkelnden Augen!

„Ja, Erpressung nennt man das Malfoy! Das hast du brav erkannt!" witzelte er sarkastisch, Draco knurrte.

„Du könntest in der Tat ein Slytherin sein" quetschte er hervor, Harry hielt inne, schüttelte den Kopf, fing zu lachen an.

„Wäre ich auch beinahe geworden" Dracos Mund stand offen, kein Wort kam heraus. So vergingen einige Minuten und Harry war nun fertig mit einräumen.

„Erzähl" durchbrach Draco die Stille, Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum, schritt auf das Bett zu, setzte sich darauf. Auch, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, so gefiel ihm die Situation. Er wäre Draco Malfoy näher denn je, doch irgendwie war es auch unheimlich. Der Mut war verschwunden.

„Und?" Draco schien sehr neugierig, Harry schluckte hart. Von der Nähe sah Malfoy nicht einmal so schlecht aus. Besonders, wenn er ihn nicht mit all dem Hass ansah. Die Augen waren meeresblau, sahen ihn offen und neugierig an. Sein Gesicht war das eines Engels mit einem angedeuteten, markanten Kinn. Seine Nase war lang und schmal, richtig niedlich. Und seine Lippen! Eigentlich waren diese weich und wunderschön geschwungen.

„Deal. Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte, wenn du versprichst, in dieser Zeit, wo ich hier wohne, nicht all zu fies zu mir zu sein. Immerhin bin ich ein halber Slytherin." Draco schien mit sich zu ringen, doch grinste er nun und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Versprochen. Bei der Ehre von Slytherin"

„Ich nehme dein Wort an, bei der Ehre von Gryffindor" erwiderte Harry, griff zu und fing zu erzählen an. Draco saugte ein jedes Wort auf, da Harry auch ein wenig ausholte und die Zusammenhänge zu Slytherin, ihm und Voldemort erklärte. Dass er damals nicht nach Slytherin wollte wegen Draco, das verheimlichte er. Draco pfiff leise, nickte ihm zu.

„Schade Potter! Du wärst wahrlich ein guter Slytherin geworden. Du solltest dich langsam umziehen, wenn du es noch schaffen willst, den verkohlten Gemeinschaftsraum auf Vordermann zu bringen" schnarrte er weiter, Harry erhob sich, legte den Umhang ab. Draco sah ihm dabei zu, natürlich mit ganz heimlichen Blicken. Harry öffnete bereits sein Hemd, zog es aus der Hose und suchte nebenbei ein Shirt, welches er schmutzig machen konnte. Als er mit nacktem Oberkörper dastand, mit dieser unglaublichen passenden Schulhose, gaffte Draco ihn an, spürte ein kleines Ziehen in seiner unteren Region. Wow, was für ein Körper! Er räusperte sich, als Harry sich umdrehte und ihn komisch ansah.

„Was ist mit dir, Malfoy? Willst du dich denn nicht umziehen?" fragte Harry daraufhin ahnungslos, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso sollte ich arbeiten? Das ist eure Gemeinschaftsraum, Potter" schnarrte er weiter, Harry grinste unheilvoll.

„Du vergisst, was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Ich könnte ja petzen gehen" gluckste er nun, Draco schnaubte.

„Na und? Mir doch egal! Wenn du mich erpressen willst, ist das deine Sache, aber ich lasse mir nichts sagen." Meinte er hart, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Zog sich ein sehr enges Shirt in rot an, welches doch etwas älter aussah. Aber das war egal, denn es saß wie angegossen und Draco hätte gesabbert, wenn er alleine gewesen wäre. Draco rang mit sich selber. Was sollte er machen? Sich umziehen oder nicht? Helfen oder nicht? Mist! So setzte er seine kalte und gleichgültige Miene auf, gab sich geschlagen und fing nun an, sich vor Harry zu entblößen – sich umzuziehen. Immerhin musste er Harry Potter im Auge behalten - … sonst nichts.

Harry hingegen hatte keine Maske auf, folgte Dracos schlanken und wunderschönen Händen, sie langsam das Hemd aufknöpften, es sanft über die Schultern gleiten ließ und er nun zu Harry hin schritt, der Blick auf den Schrank gerichtet war. Harry musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er Dracos Körperduft wahrnahm, der so unvergleichlich sexy wirkte und sich mit einem etwas herberen Parfum vermischte. Harry schloss die Augen, versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Wieso hast du denn die Augen geschlossen, Potter?" Dracos Stimme schien eher amüsiert zu sein, Harry öffnete sie sofort, wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Mir war ähm.. ein wenig schwindlig" nuschelte er, huschte aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Draco lachte leise auf, seine Augen blitzten.

„Ein jeder wird scharf, wenn man mich halbnackt sieht. Auch du, Harry Potter, wie interessant." knurrte er verheißungsvoll und folgte Harry, bereits für die Arbeit umgezogen.

Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville lieferten sich mittlerweile im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slys ein hitziges Duell, während Blaise neben ihnen stand und alles genüsslich mit anhörte. Sie konnten sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, wer die arme Sau war, die mit Blaise in einem Bett schlafen sollte. So würden sie dieses Gespräch auf den Abend verschieben, kurz vor dem Schlafen gehen. Die meisten Schüler Slytherins waren bereits wieder beim Unterricht, während Draco und Harry zu ihnen schritten, Hermine sichtlich gut gelaunt aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kam und die Jungs sie erstaunt musterten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Mine?" fragte Ron unsicher, doch Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, alles paletti" grinste sie nun. Sie wollte ihren Freunden noch nicht gestehen, dass sie sich eigentlich mit Pansy Parkinson gut verstand, sogar noch besser als angenommen. Für sie würde diese Zeit hier alles andere als mühsam werden – ausgenommen der bevorstehenden Arbeit natürlich. Sie warten noch auf Theodore Nott und machen sich schließlich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Einige Zeit später blickten sämtliche Jugendliche auf die letzten und schwarzen Überreste dieses Raumes, seufzten oder keuchten.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Seht euch das an! Alles schwarz! Und wie sollen wir das sauber bekommen?" jammerte Ron nun, Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Putzen?" meinte er einfach, Ron drehte sich umher, blitzte Draco verärgert an.

„Ach" erwiderte er nur, Harry grinste in sich hinein. Im nächsten Moment hörten sie ein amüsiertes Räuspern, die Schüler drehten sich umher. Dumbledore lächelte ihnen entgegen, hielt die Hand auf.

„Meine Herren, Miss Granger? Bitte geben sie die Zauberstäbe ab" die Schüler sahen ihn an, als wäre er das siebte Weltwunder, murrten, doch kamen sie Aufforderung nach. Dumbledore bedankte sich artig, ließ sie mit einem Zauber verschwinden und sah sich im ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, haben sie noch sehr viel Arbeit vor sich. Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß und eine angenehme Nachruhe. Die werden sie haben, wenn ihr erster Arbeitstag vorbei ist" schmunzelte er mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen, Theodore schnaubte und Blaise schüttelte sein Haupt.

„Das alles sollen wir putzen? Ich mache mich doch nicht dreckig" zischte er leise Theo zu, doch Dumbledore hatte es gehört.

„Es ist mir gleich, wie sie ihre Arbeit aufteilen, doch wird ein jeder von ihnen mitarbeiten. Damit wir uns verstanden haben. Und keine Ausreden mehr! Viel Vergnügen meine Herren! Miss Granger" Dumbledore verabschiedete sich, machte kehrt und schritt von Dannen. Die Schüler sahen sich ratlos an, während Hermine auf und abtigerte, sich alles ansah.

„Jungs, ich denke, wir sollten folgendes machen. Zuerst müssen wir die Flächen, die nur angerusst sind, sauber wischen. Alles, was nicht abgeht, werden wir einfach übermalen oder abreiben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir hier an der Schule eine perfekt abdeckende Farbe dafür besitzen. Zumindest wird Flich uns helfen können" fing sie an, die Jungs sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Filch? Sag mal spinnst du?" kam es von Ron, Hermine seufzte nur, während Harry nicht an Flich denken wollte.

„Zu feige um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?" knurrte sie nun, Ron wurde rot und Draco fragte sich, seit wann Granger in ihrem eigenen Haus so schlagfertig war. Neville blickte von Ron zu Hermine, lächelte ein wenig, da er bemerkte, wie sprachlos Ron auf einmal war.

„Gar nicht" brummte Ron nun, Hermine schnaubte, die Slytherins kicherten.

„Natürlich. Also? Wer begleitet mich?" fragte sie in die Runde, die Jungs blickten sich auf einmal sehr interessiert im Raum um, drehten sich umher und Hermine knurrte.

„Schlappschwänze" nuschelte sie nun, machte kehrt und lies einen Haufen erboster Jungs, die das nun gehört hatten und ihr hinterher riefen, dass sie das nicht waren, alleine. Draco schritt zum Kamin, hob seine Hand, kratzte mit dem Fingernagel über die Beschichtung und befand, dass man diese Stelle „nur" abwischen musste.

„Könnt ihr mal endlich eure Ärsche in Bewegung setzen und etwas unternehmen, außer blöd in der Gegend rum zu stehen" knurrte Harry nun, die Slytherins grinsten ihn hämisch an – seine Freunde hingegen eher etwas verdattert.

„Was sollen wir schon machen, hm Potty? Ist doch sowieso hoffnungslos." schnarrte Draco nun, Harry schnaubte.

„Zum Beispiel euch genau ansehen, welche Teile neu gestrichen werden müssen, was genau abgewischt werden muss. Ihr solltest euch überlegen, wie viele Lappen wir dafür brauchen, wie viel Wasser, Pinsel, Bürsten und Putzmittel und…"

„Haben wir schon, zumindest ich" meinte Blaise abschätzend, stellte sich nun zu einem sehr überraschen Harry, welcher ihn seitlich anblickte.

„Ach ja? Und zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen, Zabini?" fragte er nun, dieser grinste ihn schadenfroh an.

„Nun, HARRY, wenn ich das mal sagen darf. Ich würde meinen, die Couch und der Couchsessel sind vollkommen im Eimer. Versenk sie im See oder schieß sie mit der dämlichen Schleuder auf den Mond. Der Stoff ist vollkommen abgebrannt. Doch - wir müssen diesen abreißen, einen neuen Stoff darüber beziehen. Ich nehme an, dass ihr KEINE neuen Möbelstücke bekommt.

Des Weiteren müssen wir zwar den Kamin abwischen, doch trotzdem abreiben und neu streichen. Der Lack hat sich durch die Hitze abgeblättert und haftet somit nicht mehr dort, wo er es sollte. Die Wände der Breite nach müssen komplett neu gestrichen werden. Die Decke ist Gott sei Dank verschont geblieben. Die Standuhr dort drüben gehört abgehobelt und neu mit glanzlosen Lack lackiert. Noch Fragen?" Draco und Theo starrten ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund und Klassenkameraden etwas belämmert an, während Dean pfiff, Seamus grinste und Neville sich nun die Standuhr genauer ansah. Ron hingegen fragte sich, wie Blaise dies so schnell herausfinden konnte.

„Wow, ein sehr gut geschultes Auge, BLAISE" meinte Harry nun, Besagter grinste ein wenig und nickte wie wild.

„Sag ich doch. Sobald Granger mit diesem Hornochsen von Hausmeister hier ist, werden wir loslegen. Bleibt uns ja nichts anderes über. Ich würde sagen, du, Harry, könntest dich um den Kamin und das Streichen der Wände kümmern, während wir Slytherins uns der Standuhr annehmen und sie wieder fit machen. Eventuell nehme ich mir dann noch die Couch vor, aber dabei brauche ich Hilfe. O.k?" Harry überlegte und Draco fragte sich, wieso Blaise den Gryffindor mit Vornamen ansprach. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Blaise den lieben Draco schon längst durchschaut hatte und auch nicht abgeneigt war, die Streitereien endlich zu beseitigen.

„Gut, mal sehen. Doch sobald ihr fertig seid, werdet ihr uns helfen. Wir wollen ja alle, dass wir schnell vorankommen, oder? Damit wir alle wieder dort schlafen können, wo wir wollen – und alle wieder unter sich sind."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch" mischte sich Seamus zaghaft ein, die anderen nickten. Theo meckerte, weil er sich nicht schmutzig machen wollte, doch auch Draco war nicht besonders begeistert davon. Aber etwas Gemeinsames hatte diese Situation schon. Ein jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich fertig werden um die Schüler des anderen Hauses los zu werden.

„Was habt ihr Gören bloß für einen Saustall hinterlassen" schnarrte eine ziemlich ordinäre Stimme von weiter hinten, die niemandem anderen gehörte als Filch. Die Kids bedachten ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick, während Hermine alles selenruhig ihm abnahm und in der Mitte des Raumes auflegte.

„So! Hier haben wir genügend Lappen, drei Eimer mit Wasser, Pinsel, Bürsten, Schleifpapier, zwei Kanister mit Farbe und genügend Reinigungsmittel. Das sollte für den heutigen Tag reichen." Sie nickte Filch noch einmal zu, der dreckig grinsend sich im Raum umsah.

„Komm, Miss Norris, lassen wir diese Bälger alleine. Die sollen schuften und rackern, bis ihnen die Luft ausgeht" Schon war er verschwunden.

„Dieses verdammte Arsch…" fing Dean an, Seamus legte beruhigend eine Hand auf dessen Arm.

„Lass es, der alte Scheißer ist es doch nicht wert" nuschelte er nun.

„Da muss ich Finnigen Recht geben" mischte sich nun auch Theo ein, Seamus bestaunte ihn geradezu, Theo wurde ein wenig verlegen, blickte jedoch wieder hoch und sah ihm direkt in die blauen Augen. Nun war es Seamus der leicht rot wurde, sich räusperte und Hermines klatschen vernahm.

„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit" fing sie an, schnappte sich einen Eimer mit Wasser, einen Lappen und ging auf den Kamin zu. Harry machte es ihr gleich und fing mit seiner Arbeit an. Blaise suchte währenddessen etwas zum Abschaben, was er auch gleich fand. Sämtliche Utensilien lagen in einem leeren Eimer beisammen und Blaise schnappte sich gleich alles, was er benötigte. Theo und Draco raunzten noch immer leise, doch folgten sie Blaise. Schweigend fingen die Schüler zu arbeiten an – Stunden vergingen. Mittag war schon längst vorbei, eine Hitze hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebreitet. Harry wischte sich bereits mit dem Arm über die Stirn, da er sehr schwitzte. Hermine stand nur noch im kurzen Leibchen da, Harry zog sich seines abwesend aus.

Er hörte nicht das Keuchen dreier Jungen, die nun abwesend die Standuhr, die der Länge nach am Boden lag, abschmirgelten.

„Klasse Körperbau" murmelte Theodore Nott, Draco grinste in sich hinein. Ja, er war auch dieser Meinung. Hermine hingegen schien absolut nicht beeindruckt zu sein, denn anscheinend sah sie öfters Harry halb nackt.

„Ob Granger und er schon…" fing Theo an, Blaise und Draco sahen ihn verdattert an.

„Glaubst du?" fragte Draco leise, doch wollte er es eigentlich nicht wissen. Er war bisher noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser eventuell etwas mit Granger am Laufen haben könnte.

„Hey Granger!" rief Blaise quer durch den Raum, Draco und Theo wurden rot im Gesicht, schleiften eifrig weiter. Blaise und sein blödes, loses, freches und neugieriges Mundwerk!

„Ja?" drehte sie sich fragend um, Harry hielt ebenso inne, keuchte wieder. Er schwitzte, sein Oberkörper war glänzend mit Schweiß bedeckt, während sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, Draco einen raschen Blick riskierte und beinahe zu stöhnen angefangen hätte. Kurzzeitig hatte er das Bild im Kopf, dass Harry wohl genauso keuchen würde, wenn Draco ihn mit Zunge und Mund bearbeitete…

„Sag mal, seid du und Harry ein Paar? Habt ihr es schon miteinander getrieben?" grinste er ihnen entgegen. Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, drehte sich verlegen weg, Hermines Augen wurden groß. Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville hörten mit dem anmalen auf und sahen interessiert zwischen Blaise und Hermine hin und her, während die rote Farbe auf den Boden tropfte und Ron leise fluchte.

„Hm, ich würde ihn sofort flachlegen, wenn ich zur Zeit nicht anders gepolt wäre und gerade keine Lust auf ihn habe" meinte sie nun kühl, nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Harrys Mund stand offen, er blickte seine Freundin von oben bis unten an.

„Du…Du bist lesbisch?" fragte er verdattert, während Draco beinahe geschockt über die Uhr gefallen wäre, Blaise es wahrlich umgehauen hatte, er nun am Boden saß und Theodore Nott nur blöd glotzte. Seamus und Dean grinsten nur, Neville malte, seufzte, angelte sich derweil die Schleuder aus Rons Hosentaschen und Ron? Nun, Ron war knallrot im Gesicht und verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Wieso wissen wir das nicht!" rief er nun aus, tobte vor Zorn. Hermine drehte sich lässig um, zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Slytherins verfolgten dies amüsiert.

„Weil ihr nie gefragt habt? Ich laufe schließlich nicht wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher und brülle überall herum, dass ich bisexuell bin. Ich stehe auf Jungs UND auf Frauen. Aber derweil interessiert mich eher das weibliche Geschlecht." Grinste sie nun, es war mucks mäuschen still im Raum. Blaise pfiff leise.

„Wow, heiße Sache, Granger" lachte Blaise nun los, rappelte sich hoch und schleifte weiter. Dracos Gehirn arbeitete. Wie war das mit den braven Gryffindors? Ein schelmisches Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen, er blickte hoch in Blaise braune Augen, welche nun funkelten.

„Ach Potter?" rief nun er durch den Raum, Harry zuckte zusammen, drehte langsam seinen Kopf. Die anderen hielten ebenso inne. Was kam denn jetzt?

„WAS?" blaffte er los, Draco lächelte unwiderstehlich.

„Schon mal gevögelt?" fragte er direkt, Harry keuchte auf, wollte am liebsten sich verstecken.

„Wie bitte?" hauchte Harry nun, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Also? Schon mal Sex gehabt? Egal ob mit einer weiblichen Person oder einer männlichen?" Abermals war es still, Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. Harry straffte die Schultern, kam auf die drei zu, ziemlich langsam, mit wiegendem Gang, sehr sexy – zu sexy. Die Slytherins schluckten ein wenig hart, da Harrys Hose sehr tief saß. Zu tief. Harry blieb stehen, ging in die Hocke und sah Draco fest ins Gesicht.

„Ich vögle so oft ich will und was ich will. Doch bisher waren es immer Frauen, falls du auf das hinaus willst. Ich habe das eine Stück, was sie zum schreien bringt. Sie haben das Loch, was mich in die Hölle jagt. Noch Fragen? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich meinen, arbeiten wir weiter, ja?" Harrys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, er sprach ruhig. Nun stand er auf, drehte sich um und marschierte zu einer baffen Hermine, die beinahe in den vollen Eimer mit Wasser gestiegen wäre. Seamus und Dean jaulten auf und klatschten begeistert, wobei die rote Farbe herumspritzte, während Ron nur ein „Harry?" stotterte und Neville leicht grinste.

„Hab ich gar nicht gewusst. So ein Schlimmer" grinste Nev nun, legte den Pinsel in das Band und schleuderte diese mit einem zugekniffenen Auge Richtung Wand ab. Seamus strich inzwischen weiter, während ein Pinsel in der Nähe von ihm an die Wand klatschte, sich langsam löste und diese nun herunter rutschte, Seamus inne hielt und dem Schauspiel grinsend zusah.

„Hey! Das ist meine Schleuder!" rief Ron aus, Neville lief sofort von ihm davon, lachte auf. Er schnappte sich im Laufen abermals den Pinsel, drehte sich umher und feuerte den Pinsel Richtung Ron ab, der sich duckte und der Pinsel nun kurzzeitig über Seamus Haupt raste. Der Ire tastete seinen Kopf ab, hatte nun rot gefärbte Spitzen, während die Slys lachten und weiter machten, Seamus zu schimpfen anfing. Harry grinste, Hermine seufzte nur, Ron knurrte und schnappte sich seine Schleuder. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, holte sich den Pinsel und weiter gings. Und Seamus war froh, dass die Farbe auswaschbar war. Ron konnte nicht fassen, was Harry gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass es wahr war. Aber er fand dessen Auftritt einfach sagenhaft, während Hermine leise mit Harry sprach.

„Ist das wahr?" flüsterte sie nun, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein"

„Du bist noch…"

„Unberührt, richtig. Aber das muss ja Malfoy nicht wissen" flüsterte er zurück, während er anfing, den Kamin zu streichen. Hermine putzte derweil den Boden, der genauso verrußt war. Dracos Gedanken schweiften ab, er fragte sich immer wieder, ob Harry wirklich auf Frauen stand. Er hatte so überzeugend gewirkt! Aber das wäre jammerschade, weil er ihn einfach nur heiß fand!

„Hey Dray. Er hat gelogen" wisperte Theo nun aufgeregt, als er vorhin länger darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Was?" fragte Draco leise, rückte näher, während er weiterhin das Holz bearbeitete, Blaise nun zuhörte.

„Seine Augen haben ihn verraten. Er kann sehr gut schauspielern, aber seine Augen hatten einen sehr unsicheren Ausdruck. Ich glaube noch immer, dass er gelogen hat" Theo wirkte aufgeregt, Blaise und Draco überlegten.

„Wir werden sehen" murmelte Draco nun, Blaise hob den Kopf, sah seinem Freund bei der Arbeit zu.

„Hey, lass das arme Holz in Ruhe. Mit Gefühl, Draco. Was ist denn mit dir eigentlich los?" wisperte Blaise leise, Draco hob den Blick.

„Nichts, wieso fragst du?" schnarrte Draco unbeeindruckt, während sämtliche Gedanken durch seine Gehirnwindungen rauschten. Blaise allerdings lächelte nur, zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco legte die Stirn in Falten. Theo putzte eifrig die Scheibe der Uhr.

„Brauche nen sauberen Lappen!" rief Harry nach einer Weile aus, Blaise zischte in die Höhe, war mit einem Schritt bei der Ansammlung verschiedener Utensilien. Er kramte umher, warf Harry den Lappen zu, während dieser nun den schmutzigen Richtung Blaise warf.

„Hier!" rief Blaise aus.

„Danke!" kam es von Harry. Mit der Zeit arbeiteten alle, ohne es mit zu bekommen, harmonisch miteinander, halfen sich gegenseitig, damit sie schneller vorankamen. Am frühen Nachmittag kamen die Schüler dieses Hauses zurück, lachten und blieben dann erstaunt vor den arbeitenden Schülern stehen.

„Hunger?" fragte Ginny nur, die anderen nickten. Ginny winkte die anderen Schüler herbei, die nun sämtliche Köstlichkeiten auf Händen trugen, sie in der Mitte des Raumes abluden. Die drei Slytherins seufzten, da sie ja wohl kaum gefragt werden würden. Ginny jedoch kam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Fragende Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen.

„Und ihr? Keinen Hunger? Dabei habe ich auch für euch was mitgehen lassen. Das ist bei uns so der Brauch. Wenn wir Besuch haben, sollte es diesem an nichts fehlen. Kommt schon, gebt euch nen Ruck" lächelte sie nun, die drei sahen sie verdattert an.

„Wir sind Slytherins, klar? Keine Besucher" fing Draco zu schnarren an. Ginny legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr seid nicht in unserem Haus, also Besucher. Bewegt eure Ärsche" Schon drehte sie sich um und verließ die nun speisenden und sehr hungrigen Schüler. Blaise stand als erstes auf, Harry blickte ihm entgegen und rutschte zur Seite.

„Schmeckt lecker, auch ein Stück?" mampfte er weiter, Ron stopfte alles in sich hinein, was er finden konnte. Hermine seufzte und belegte ihren Teller. Auch wenn sie keinen Tisch mehr hatten, da dieser genauso verbrannt war, nun auf dem Boden aßen, war es dennoch gemütlich. Theo und Draco sahen sich an, standen nun auch auf und kamen näher. Seamus, der noch immer kaute, schnappte sich ein Stück Knoblauch-Baguette, hielt es in die Höhe, direkt Theodore entgegen.

„Schmeckt sehr gut" mampfte dieser genauso, Theo zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich dazu und schnappte sich das Baguette. Draco wusste nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte, als Harry ein Stück rückte, auf den Boden tippte.

„Ich darf in deinem Bett schlafen, also setz dich gefälligst neben mich. Ich beiße schon nicht." Grinste er den Slytherin an, Draco wurde ein wenig verlegen, auch wenn er es durch seine Maske nicht zeigte. Er kam der Aufforderung gerne nach und setzte sich. Sein Magen knurrte.

„Huu, Potter in deinem Bett? GGrrrrr." Lachte Theo los, bekam ein Baguette an den Kopf geknallt, inklusive lautes Geschimpfe und zwar kostenlos. Die Schüler grinsten sich an und schon ging die Essenschlacht los. Sämtliche Früchte und Brote flogen durch die Gegend, während Ron rief:

„Ducken!"

„Gucken?" fragte Neville, hatte schon eine Pflaume auf die Stirn bekommen, Ron lachte sich krumm. So wurde es dann doch noch ein recht amüsanter Nachmittag und schon zeitig, doch recht zufrieden, ließen sie es für heute bleiben, schlurften dreckig, besudelt und vollkommen fertig, Richtung Kerker. In ihren Zimmern angekommen, wollten sie nur noch duschen gehen. Blaise hatte seinen Spaß daran, Seamus immer wieder in Verlegenheit zu bringen, während Neville Theodore Nott heimliche Blicke zuwarf. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend Augen im Hinterkopf, räkelte sich extra für Neville, dem die Seife in einem hohen Bogen gleich einmal davon flutschte. Theo hielt inne, grinste ihn an, bückte sich, Neville drehte sich mit dem Rücken und klopfendem Herzen zu ihm.

Er hatte ALLES gesehen! _Schöner die Glocken nie bimmeln….._ Und die Gedanken dabei waren alles andere als „brav". Theo grinste hämisch, reichte ihm von hinten die Seife.

„Hier bitte, Longbottom. Seif dich brav ein, überall…..ach übrigens…bei mir im Bett ist auch noch Platz" Neville hörte noch ein leises lachen, während er knallrot wurde und anfing, sich hastig zu waschen. Ron und Dean alberten herum und lachten, bekamen von all dem nichts mit. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich und trabten nun mit Handtuch um die Hüften, schwatzend über Quidditch, in den Schlafsaal, während Neville und Seamus hochrot aus den Duschen stolperten, sich kurz anblickten und wussten, was Sache war…

Theo und Blaise hingegen hatten eindeutig andere Gedanken. Doch wie sollten sie, wenn sie keinen Zauberstab hatten um alles „Gehörsicher" zu machen? Denn jetzt würden sie ihren Zauberstab mehr den je brauchen, während ihr anderer Zauberstab mehr als bereit für die süßen Gryffindor war.

Hermine stand zwar nicht auf Pansy, doch unterhielten sie sich über verschiedene Dinge, nachdem sie duschen waren. Pansy gab ihr Tipps für ihr Äußeres, während Hermine ihr bei den Hausaufgaben half. Nach und nach kamen die anderen Mädchen hinzu und fragten Hermine aus und schon fühlte sich Hermine in ihrem Element.

„Potter, wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Draco amüsierte, während dieser sein Duschzeug in Händen hielt, die eine Hand jedoch schon am Knauf hatte.

„Na duschen. Habt ihr denn keine Gemeinschaftsdusche?" fragte er gleich einmal, Draco fing zu lachen an.

„Potty, Potty. Ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer, somit auch ein eigenes Bad, hier geht's lang" Draco zeigte, sitzend auf dem Bett, auf eine abgeschiedene Türe und Harry wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„Oh, na dann" beeilte er sich zu sagen, lief zu dieser Türe, riss sie auf und verschwand dahinter. Draco lächelte in sich hinein, bekam einen weichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach Harry" seufzte er nun, räusperte sich, stand auf und suchte sein Nachgewand zusammen. Harry hingegen bemerkte, dass es nur EINE Dusche gab und hoffte, Malfoy würde später duschen gehen. So zog er sich rasch aus, seine Klamotten lagen am Boden, während er den Schlafanzug über den Waschbeckenrand legte, seine Brille abnahm – danach die Dusche aufdrehte. Sein Duschgel in der Hand, inklusive Haarshampoo, betrat er diese, zog die Duschwand zu. Mann, war das peinlich gewesen. Hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, dass Malfoy ein eigenes Badezimmer besaß!

Harry schäumte sich gerade ein, seine Brille lag bei seinen sauberen Sachen, als er die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte. Erschrocken darüber hielt er inne, sein Herz klopfte laut in der Brust, während das Wasser hart den Boden traf.

„Malfoy?" wisperte er leise.

„Nein, ich bins, Snape. Natürlich bin ich das, oder hast du jemanden anderen erwartet?" schnarrte nun Draco, doch lächelte er, zog sich langsam aus. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, schrubbte sich das Haar und rief sich immer wieder ins Gewissen, nicht zu spannen. Malfoy war nicht interessant, nein, das war er nicht… Aber einen kleinen Blick konnte er schon wagen, oder?

„Du gehst doch nicht JETZT duschen, oder?" fragte er leise, Draco lachte kurz auf.

„Doch, das hatte ich vor, wieso?" fragte er lüstern, Harry schluckte, fing leicht zu zittern an und fragte sich, wie er alles bedecken sollte. Ein Palmenblatt würde helfen, auch wenn er dann wie Tarzan mit einer Windel bekleidet, aussehen würde. Tja, die Chancen dazu standen sehr schlecht! Malfoy hatte ihn in der Falle!

„Die Dusche ist besetzt, falls du es nicht weißt. Du kannst sie dann benutzen wenn ich…." Schon wurde die Duschwand aufgezogen, Harry machte einen kleinen Satz, starrte Draco ins Gesicht. Auf jeden Fall den Blick oben behalten! Oben! Nicht unten! Oh! Zu spät..

„Ooops" meinte Harry nur, grinste hochrot im Gesicht, Draco grinste im gleichen Stil, seine Augen funkelten, er schritt ebenso in die Dusche. Natürlich hatte er Harrys Blick bemerkt und der Ausdruck in des Gryffindors Augen war mehr als viel versprechend!

„Die Dusche hat noch immer Platz für eine zweite Person, Potter. Rück ein wenig, ich will auch noch was vom Wasser abbekommen" knurrte dieser nun, Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu, wusch sich hektisch und schallte sich einen Idioten. Wieso hatte er auch gucken müssen! Mist! Aber…hatte sich gelohnt. Puh, das Wasser war aber doch sehr heiß eingestellt! Draco, währenddessen, sah sich Harrys Körper genau an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Das, was er sah, war absolut wundervoll. Harrys männlicher Körper, die schmalen Hüften und dann noch dieser süße, kleine Hintern. Draco hob seine Hände, diese wurden wie magisch vom Po des Gryffindors angezogen. Kurz davor hielt er inne, riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Hände weg. Gerade noch!

Keiner sprach ein Wort, Harry wollte nur raus hier. Nur gut, dass er nicht so viel sah, sonst hätte er schon wesentlich mehr Probleme bekommen. Derweil hielt sich alles noch in Grenzen. Harry schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und spürte das Wasser, welches ihm den wundervoll weichen Schaum abwusch, diesen über den Rücken gleiten ließ. Draco beneidete den Schaum, während er sich selber einseifte.

Draco überlegte lange, sein Oberkörper wanderte immer weiter nach rechts…und noch weiter…und dann noch weiter…gleich…Draco riss die Augen auf. Himmel! Was für ein Wahnsinns Teil! Unglaublich! Dracos Oberkörper schnellte zurück, er pustete die angehaltene Luft aus und Harry fragte sich, wieso dieser hinter ihm so umher zappelte. Sollte er, oder nicht? Harry drehte sich langsam umher, blinzelte, wusch sein Gesicht ab.

„Ist was, Malfoy? Du hast die ganze Zeit hinter mir gezappelt und…" Draco starrte – ungeniert. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen, machte ein zorniges Gesicht.

„Gar nicht wahr. Potter. Was du dir immer einbildest" schnarrte Draco kalt, versuchte seine Maske aufrecht zu halten. HARRY NACKT! WOW! Rief eine aufgeregte Stimme in seinem Gehirn, doch drang sie nicht nach draußen. Harry seufzte, streckte sein Gesicht unter den Strahl und Dracos Augen huschten wieder einmal zu dessen Mitte. Abermals riss er die Augen auf, musste ein keuchen unterdrücken. Dieser Anblick war noch viel heißer als in seinen Träumen! Wie sollte er zum Henker noch mal, ohne Ständer einschlafen? Und jetzt? Nur kurz einmal anfassen um zu wissen, ob es wirklich so wundervoll hart anschwellen konnte, wie im Traum! Nur einmal…. Draco blickte an sich hinunter, keuchte kurz, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry.

Dieser öffnete wieder die Augen, starrte nachdenklich auf Dracos Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise, Draco nickte nur.

„Sicher, frag nicht so blöd! Ach ja, wenn du schon hier herinnen stehst, kannst du mir den Rücken einseifen? Wenn nicht, dann lass es. Aber ich dachte, ich frage dich schon mal. Immerhin benützt du auch mein Zimmer, mein Bett, meine Dusche, meine…"

„Ja ja, schon gut" murrte Harry, musste sich zusammenreißen. Malfoys Körper war zum angreifen nahe und endlich konnte er es tun! Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Duschgel von Draco und träufelte sich etwas auf die Hand. Danach legte er seine Hände, zuvor hatte er sie aneinander gerieben – sanft auf Dracos Schultern, fing an ihn einzuseifen. Draco fing leise zu stöhnen an, Harry hielt inne. Er wird doch nicht…

„Potter, mach weiter. Du solltest Masseur werden" brummte er nun, Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

„Kann ich das so gut? Ich habe das mal bei Hermine gemacht. Sie schnurrte danach wie eine Katze"

„Das kannst du auch von mir haben, los, weiter" forderte Draco kühl auf, doch zitterte er bereits vor Anspannung. Harrys Hände waren so weich, so einfühlsam und er fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl an anderen Stellen seines Körpers anfühlen würden. Doch das war nicht selbstverständlich. Als er seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen hatte – mit einem Jungen, war er noch in der vorletzten Klasse, während sein Hausgenosse in der siebten war.

Dieser war alles andere als zärtlich gewesen, egal, wie er Draco angegriffen hatte. Seit dem hatte er sich geschworen, dass nur ER die anderen berührte, doch nie sollte IHN jemand anfassen. Draco selber übernahm bei sexuellen Handlungen die Führung, nie hatte er jemanden anderen an sich – seit dem Vorfall – ranlassen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es auch einmal für ihn schön sein konnte. Damals war es sein erstes Mal gewesen – erniedrigend, enttäuschend. Nein danke und nie wieder.

Harry massierte weiter, schäumte nebenbei Dracos Rücken ein und vergaß sich in seiner Tätigkeit. Er genoss es, diese unglaubliche weiche Haut unter seinen Finger zu fühlen, hatte er doch noch nie jemanden so berührt. Es war für ihn ein schönes Erlebnis. Und Draco fing an, tatsächlich zu schnurren.

„Potter, das ist sagenhaft. Ich fühle mich gleich viel besser" schnurrte er tatsächlich weiter, Harry ließ mit einem Seufzer ab, blickte auf seine Mitte. Oh Shit! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Abermals wurde er rot im Gesicht, stammelte, dass er gehen müsse, riss die Duschwand auf und schnappte sich sein Handtuch. Er wollte Draco nicht direkt ansehen, auch nicht auf dessen Mitte blicken. Er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr anfassen. Oder doch? Aber wo anders! AH! Sein kleiner Freund nämlich fand dies äußerst spannend und anregend und verriet ihn somit. Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen, hetzte hinaus, während Draco grinsend hinterher blickte.

„Na na, Potty. Nen harten bekommen?" brummte er leise, Harry war schon längst verschwunden, blickte nun auf seine Mitte.

„Nicht nur du" hauchte er, wusch sich selenruhig weiter und pfiff leise. Harry lag bereits im Bett, seine Augen waren starr auf die Türe gerichtete. Sein Herz pumpte schneller als es sollte und er hoffte, dass es Draco nicht mitbekommen hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich schon öfters befriedigt, doch wollte er sich keine Blöße geben. Kurz war er einmal davor gewesen, mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. Doch war dies auf einer Party gewesen und sie war sturzbetrunken eingeschlafen. Welch eine Pleite!

Und jetzt? Wie konnte er einfach so da liegen und an Sex denken? Das konnte ja nicht sein Ernst sein! Mit einem Jungen? Mit Draco Malfoy? Ja, genau mit dem und er fand es nicht einmal abartig. Wenn er bloß nicht so schüchtern wäre! Am besten wäre es, zu schlafen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee! Morgen ging es weiter und auch, wenn sie heute wie die Tiere geackert hatten, waren sie nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter gekommen. Zwar war ein Teil der Wand gestrichen worden, doch leider deckte die Farbe nicht richtig. Wenn sie Pech hatten, müssten sie die Wände zwei bis dreimal streichen! Während Harry sich ins Kissen kuschelte – in diesem überdimensionalen Bett – schloss er die Augen und schon war er eingeschlafen.

Draco schlenderte in einer Duftwolke in seinen Schlafbereich, fand einen schlafenden Gryffindor vor, der sich seitlich eingerollt hatte.

„Süß" flüsterte er leise, schritt zu seiner Seite hin, zog die Lade seines Nachtschrankes auf. Gut, da war alles drinnen, was er eventuell in Zukunft brauchen würde! Draco grinste hämisch, legte sich zu Harry ins Bett und kuschelte sich ran. Harry bemerkte es nicht, da er schon tief schlief. Draco hingegen, auch wenn er müde war, konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Da lag ein heißer Typ neben ihn und dann sollte er schlafen?

Draco kuschelte sich noch mehr zu Harry, lag nun hinter ihm in einer Löffelstellung und fing an mit Harrys Haaren zu spielen. Zwar sahen sie immer wüst aus, doch waren sie seidig weich – stellte er überrascht fest. Er hing gerade seinen Gedanken nach, als Harry leise seufzte, seinen Po bewegte. Draco schnappte nach Luft, riss die Augen auf. Er kraulte nun Harrys Nacken weiter, während dieser abermals seinen Po an Dracos Lenden rieb, Draco keuchen musste.

„Verdammt. Potter, lass das" wisperte er leise, doch Harry hörte es nicht. Draco bemerkte, wie sein Glied zu wachsen anfing, es immer größer wurde und nun hart gegen Harrys Po drückte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sich nun an dessen wundervollen Po rieb, leise keuchte. Langsam hob er seinen Oberkörper, legte seinen Kopf in den aufgestellten Arm und betrachtete Harry eingehend, während die andere Hand gerade dabei war, sein hartes Glied auszupacken. Sein Kopf kam nun immer näher, seine Lippen suchten den seidigen Hals von Harry. Sanft legte er sie drauf ab, küsste diesen hauchzart. Er wanderte spielend langsam, tupfend mit seinen Lippen auf und ab, während Harry leise zu stöhnen anfing.

Uh! War das Musik in seinen Ohren! Nun wurden seine Lippen fordernder, sein nacktes Becken rieb sich heftiger gegen Harrys Po, seine Zunge schnellte hervor. Harrys keuchen wurde nun ein wenig lauter, er legte den Kopf noch weiter seitlich und Draco lächelte ein wenig. Dracos linke Hand wanderte über Harrys Hüften, hielt am Gummi der Hose inne. Sein Daumen verhackte sich darin und langsam zog er Harrys Hose ein Stück weiter runter. Harry bewegte sich unruhig und so hatte Draco keine Probleme, Harrys Hosen vollkommen über die Hüften zu schieben, sie bei den Oberschenkeln hängen zu lassen. Während er leise stöhnend Harrys Hals weiter küsste, fuhr seine Hand suchend und gierig über Harrys Bauch. Sein Finger spielte mit Harrys Nabel, ehe seine Finger sich den Weg nach oben suchten, unter Harrys Hemd, zu dessen Brustwarzen, die er spielend neckte.

Die Haut war so schön warm und weich und Draco keuchte abermals, stöhnte leise, küsste leidenschaftlich weiter. Sein Becken schnellte abermals nach vorne, ehe er sein hartes Glied zwischen die Backen von Harry presste und es reizendvoll auf und ab gleiten ließ. Harry riss die Augen auf, fing laut zu keuchen an, Draco merkte es.

„Du machst mich so scharf, süßer Gryffindor. Das hast du nun davon" raunte er ihm ins Ohr, während seine rechte Hand unter Harrys Kopf sich hindurchschlängelte, sich auf Harrys Mund legte.

„Psccchht. Leise. Nicht zu laut" stöhnte Draco leise, rieb sein Glied noch immer zwischen Harrys Backen auf und ab. Harry war wie gelähmt, es fühlte sich so heiß und groß an. Und er wollte mehr. Also schloss er die Augen und gab sich dem hin. Es erregte ihn ungemein und als hätte Draco es erkannt, wanderte seine Hand liebkosend von Harrys Oberkörper zu dessen Mitte. Harry stöhnte laut auf, doch dies wurde von Dracos Hand gedämpft.

Dracos andere Hand umfasste sanft das harte Glied von Harry, während er sich weiterhin rieb. Noch immer sanft pumpte er es, huschte mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Spitze. Leise schrie Harry auf, während er die Augen zusammenpresste und sich näher an Dracos reibendes Glied drückte. Draco stöhnte ihn göttlich und leise ins Ohr, während seine Hand nun schneller wurde, genauso wie sein Becken. Harry keuchte und stöhnte immer wieder, Dracos Hand lag noch immer auf dem Mund von dem süßen Gryffindor. Seine Hand wurde immer schneller, Harry schwitzte abermals, stöhnte tief und lang auf. Sein Körper fing zu zittern an, während er merkte, wie sein Orgasmus näher kam, scharfe und elektrische Blitze sich in seinem Glied sammelten.

Draco erging es nicht anders, doch hielt er sich zurück. Himmel, war das gut! Mehr als das! Die Hand um Harrys Mund verschwand, legte sich jedoch in den Nacken, den er nun zu sich drehte.

„Oh Baby" keuchte Draco erregt, legte seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund und küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich. Harry keuchte abermals auf, öffnete seine Lippen und Dracos Zunge haschte hindurch. Ein wilder Kampf entstand, der immer feuriger wurde. Die Zungen verschlagen sich, während ihr Atem heftiger wurde, sie tief stöhnten, sich im Rausch der Gefühle befanden, schneller im Rhythmus wurden. Harry kniff hart seine Augen zusammen, während er sich heftig ergoss und leise in Dracos Mund schrie.

Dieser presste seine Lippen härter auf Harrys Mund, seine Zunge stieß tiefer vor, denn auch er schrie leise auf und ergoss sich zwischen Harrys süßen, kleinen Pobacken. Dracos Hand wurde nun wieder sanft, auch wenn der weiße Saft auf seinen Fingern klebte. Er löste sich von Harrys Lippen, küsste sie nochmals kurz, ehe er die andere Hand hervorzog, sie betrachtete. Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht und riss die Augen auf, als Draco jeden einzelnen Finger ableckte, genüsslich, langsam und Harry dabei lüstern und zufrieden anblickte. Harry keuchte auf, drehte sich weg und brannte bereits im Gesicht. Seine Härchen am Hals stellten sich auf, als er Dracos warmen Atem spürte.

„Hm, du schmeckst süß, wundervoll. Lecker" hauchte er nun, Harrys Herz klopfte noch immer hart in der Brust. Er sagte nichts, hielt die Augen geschlossen, während Draco leise lachte, einen hauchzarten Kuss auf dessen Hals setzte, er sich nun löste und nach Taschentüchern suchte.

Er hatte immer welche dabei, auch feuchtes Reinigungspapier. Mit dem säuberte er Harrys Glied sowie Bauch, sanft und liebevoll, genauso dessen Po und danach sich selber. Später zog er Harrys Hose hoch, beugte sich zu ihm.

„Das war wundervoll. Ich will das wiederholen." Als Harry seinen Kopf drehte um ihn ansehen zu können, legte Draco seine weichen Lippen auf die von Harry, küsste ihn tief und fest und schob seine Zunge hindurch. Harry stöhnte leise, als er sich selber schmecken konnte. Doch hatte es etwas an sich. Dracos Küsse waren heiß und atemberaubend. Auch er stöhnte leise, vertiefte den Kuss jedoch liebevoll und zärtlich. Er hielt nicht lange an, denn nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich wieder.

„Gute Nacht, mutiger Löwe. Schön, dass ich dich für kurze Zeit zähmen durfte" knurrte Draco leise, drehte sich um, zog sich die Hose hoch und schlief mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ein, während seine Lippen prickelten. Und Harry war mehr als durcheinander!

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und genauso schnell hüpfte Harry in den Morgenstunden aus dem Bett. Er hatte die halbe Nacht lang nicht schlafen können, immer wieder über das Erlebnis nachdenken müssen. Auch wenn er durch des Blonden Streicheleinheiten aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, musste er zugeben, dass es ihn mehr als gefallen hatte. Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte er keine, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Menschen gab, die so zärtlich sein konnten.

Außerdem hatte er nie erwartet, einem zärtlichen Slytherin ausgeliefert zu sein. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn verführt! Schamlos und raffiniert! Und es war unglaublich gewesen! Harry hetzte auf leisen Sohlen, den Blick im Laufen auf den schlafenden Blondschopf gerichtet, ins Badezimmer. Dort wusch er sich, putzte die Zähne, zog sich die inzwischen gereinigten Sachen zum Aufbau des Gemeinschaftsraumes an und verschwand. Draco wachte einige Minuten nach Harrys Abgang auf und als er bemerkte, dass sein Bett leer war, seufzte er leise.

„Das hat dich etwas überrascht, was? Hättest wohl nicht damit gerechnet, wie eine Rakete ab zu gehen, oder Harry?" murmelte Draco zufrieden und machte es wie Harry vor wenigen Minuten, gleich. Die anderen fragten sich – befindend im Gemeinschaftsraum, immer wieder, wo Harry war. Und Draco, als er dazu kam, teilte ihnen mit, dass dieser nicht mehr hier war. Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an und Ron fragte sich, wie Draco dies geschafft hatte.

Er selber hatte Harry nie aus dem Bett bekommen! Neville und Seamus waren still und waren mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Neville hatte tatsächlich bei Theo geschlafen und dieser hatte sich zu ihm gekuschelt. Neville ließ es zu, genoss es und wollte es wieder erleben. Seamus hingegen hatte die halbe Nacht lang geseufzt, da Blaise ihm, wenn er zwischendurch aufgewacht war, diesen im Nacken geküsst hatte – sich ebenso an ihn kuschelte. Ron und Dean teilten sich das leere Bett, doch bestand zwischen ihnen nur ein normales Freundschaftsband.

Auch beim Frühstück, so musste nun Blaise feststellen, konnte man den fehlenden Gryffindor nicht ausmachen. Hermine wunderte sich ebenso, auch das fiel Blaise auf. Doch ihm entging auch nicht das zeitweise versteckte Dauergrinsen von Draco. Was war geschehen, letzte Nacht? Er wusste, aus Draco konnte man nichts rausbekommen, doch wenn man ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, kam dieser immer wieder freiwillig zu Blaise um ihn alles zu berichten.

Lachend schritten die drei Slytherins zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während die Gryffindors leise tuschelnd ihnen folgten. Als sie ankamen, blieben alle verdutzt stehen. Harry schuftete wie ein Irrer, strich eifrig den Kaminsims, hatte den Boden poliert und die neuen Stoffbezüge für die Couch abgeholt. Draco, Blaise und Theo schritten wortlos zur Wanduhr, sahen ihm erstaunt zu, während auch die anderen an die Arbeit gingen, doch Hermine sich nahe zu Harry stellte.

„Wo warst du?" fragte sie leise, half ihm nun.

„Hier"

„Schon so zeitig? Was ist passiert?" Harry schien zu überlegen, fing sich zu räuspern an, blickte rot im Gesicht geworden zu Boden und hielt im Streichen inne.

„Ich….Er….also…wir haben…er hat mich.." stotterte Harry nun, Hermine schritt noch näher zu ihm, ihr Gesicht spiegelte Alarm wieder.

„Malfoy hat dich vergewaltigt?" zischte sie nun.

„Nein" kam es ruhig von Harry.

„Mit dir geschlafen?"

„Nein….." Harry blickte kurz nervös zu Hermine, die ihn nun stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Was sexuelles, das ist mal klar"

„Ja" hauchte Harry leise.

„Hat…hat er dich befriedigt?" wisperte sie leise nach einigen Minuten, Harry wurde nun knallrot im Gesicht.

„Ja, hat er….und…es hat mir gefallen…Hermine" jaulte er nun auf, strich emsig weiter. Seine Freundin seufzte.

„Alles ok, Harry. Es hat dir gefallen, sagst du? Und jetzt weißt du nicht mehr, was du tun sollst?" fragte sie leise weiter, Harry nickte.

„Nun, ich würde ihm, wenn es dir peinlich ist, auch aus dem Wege gehen. Doch verhalte dich ganz normal. Außer, es hat dir vollkommen widerstrebt, dann würde ich mit Dumbledore sprechen. So peinlich das auch ist und…"

„Nein! Das was mich irritiert ist, dass es mir gefallen hat! Hermine! Er ist mein Feind und jetzt lasse ich mir auch noch von ihm einen runterholen, während er sein Ding zwischen seinen Pobacken reibt" Harry riss die Augen auf, wurde rot wie eine Stopptafel und blickte nervös zu Boden. Hermine klimperte mit den Augen, sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Wow" hauchte sie nun, Harrys Gesicht wirkte wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Hmmm" antwortete er nur, arbeitete weiter.

„Sag mal, WAS hast du mit Potter angestellt?" wisperte Blaise mit einem leichten grinsen. Draco lächelte nur süffisant.

„Sag ich dir nicht, Zabini. Du bist eines der größten Klatschmäuler, die es gibt. Also vergiss es" brummte er zufrieden, Blaise zog einen Flunsch und Theo kicherte leise.

„Na gut, aber ich bekomme es schon noch raus" knurrte er zuversichtlich, Draco zwinkerte nur und machte weiter. An diesem Tag kamen sie gut voran und Hermine überlegte immer wieder, Draco anzusprechen. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Also beschloss sie, den nächsten Tag ab zu warten und auf Harrys Signale zu achten. Wenn der Blonde ihm wehtun würde, dann hätte er ein Problem mit ihr!

Zwei Tage später war Harry noch immer sonderbar. Im Bett legte er sich weit weg vom Blonden, überlegte lange und eingehend. Was zwischen ihnen passiert war, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte und was er zukünftig machen wollte. Draco und er gingen normal miteinander um, so wie immer halt. Draco fasste ihn auch kein weiteres Mal an, tat, als wäre nichts passiert und Harry stieg darauf ein. Doch letzte Nacht hatte er einen unglaublichen Traum gehabt, hatte sich, als er um 3 Uhr Morgens erwacht war, sich zu besagter Person gedreht, diesen nachdenklich angesehen.

Sein Entschluss war gereift. Er wusste nicht, dass der Blonde sich schon fragte, ob Harry ihm etwas verheimlichte, er eventuell falsch gehandelt hatte. Doch er sollte bald erfahren, was des Gryffindors Gedanken gewesen waren. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde immer wohnlicher, die Schüler kämpften einen Tag lang gemeinsam mit der Couch. Sie hielten zusammen, fluchten gemeinsam und ließen ihre Wut auch an ihr aus, wenn diese nicht so wollte, wie die Schüler selber. Blaise hingegen versuchte immer wieder ihnen klar zu machen, dass wenn sie es schaffen würden – die Couch wunderschön aussehen würde.

Und das ließ sie durchhalten. Der letzte Stoffteil war gespannt, fest angebracht und tatsächlich! Hermine strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht, da die Couch so gut wie neu aussah und das Weinrot einfach fabelhaft zu ihren neuen Gemeinschaftsraum passte. Hermine schätzte noch, dass sie 1-2 Tage arbeiten mussten – dann wäre er fertig. Eine leise Wehmut überflog ihr Herz, da sie mit Pansy schon ziemlich gut befreundet war. Und was würde danach passieren?

Harry hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und wollte es durchziehen. Kurz, bevor sie für den heutigen Tag enden würden, begab sich Harry in den Schlafraum der Gryffindors und kam für einige Zeit nicht zurück. Den anderen war es nicht aufgefallen, sie hatten gerade Pause und schossen sämtliche Teile spielend mit der Schleuder umher, die nun durch die Reihe ging. Hermine hatte beschlossen, Pansy zu besuchen. Diese musste genauso Pause haben und eventuell würde Hermine sie noch im Gang erwischen. Draco war kaum interessiert an dieser Schleuder und fragte sich, was der Gryffindor dort oben wohl machte, da ihm sein Abgang sehr wohl aufgefallen war. Er blickte in die Runde und vergewisserte sich, dass es auch niemand bemerken würde. Schon schlich er sich davon und huschte die Stufen hinauf.

Dracos Atem ging rasch, da er die Türe zu besagtem Raum, angelehnt vorfand. Ein auf und ab traben war zu hören – so schloss Draco darauf, das Harry nachdachte – und das anscheinend sehr intensiv. Draco schloss kurzzeitig die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und stieß die Türe sanft auf. Harry hielt sofort inne, blickte Draco, der nun im Rahmen erschien, entsetzt entgegen.

„Potter, du sollst dich nicht verstecken. Die anderen werden dich sicherlich bald suchen. Und bevor du Ärger bekommst, dachte ich mir, ich schleife deinen Arsch jetzt hinunter. Ich drücke mich ja auch nicht vor der Arbeit" schnarrte Draco nun, die perfekt gelungene Lüge verbarg sich hinter seiner aufgesetzten Maske.

„Komm herein" meinte Harry leise, sein Gesicht schien nun regungslos. Draco zog die Stirn in Falten, doch kam er der Aufforderung ohne weiteres nach.

„Komm noch näher" sagte Harry weiterhin ruhig und leise, Draco wurde dies nun unheimlich.

„Potter, was…" fing er an, doch Harry hob seine Hand, legte sich den Finger auf den Mund.

„Scht..leise" wisperte er nun, blickte an Draco vorbei, streckte seinen Arm aus und bewegte seine Hand mit einer galanten Bewegung. Draco hörte ein Klicken, wirbelte herum.

„Was zum…"

„Ich kann auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern, aber das darf niemand wissen" erklärte Harry nachdenklich, ehe er einige Worte murmelte, Draco sich nun verdattert und aufgeregt zu ihm herumdrehte, ihn starr in die Augen blickte.

„So, jetzt kann uns keiner mehr stören, geschweige denn hören" murmelte Harry nun, hob abermals seine Hand. Draco riss die Augen auf, als der ausgestreckte Arm, die aufrecht stehende Hand auf seinen Brustkorb zeigten, er den Halt unter den Füßen verlor.

„Potter! Lass mich runter!" rief er nun dunkel und donnernd aus, konnte sich nicht bewegen, schwebte auf die Wand zu. Harry jedoch verzog keine Miene, blickte noch immer recht nachdenklich drein und neigte kurz den Kopf zur Seite. Draco spürte die Wand hinter sich, schwebte einige Zentimeter über den Boden, während Harry langsam näher kam, seine Hand aufs Kinn legte, dieses massierte. Die andere Hand verschränkte er vor seiner Brust.

„Was hast du vor" keuchte Draco ein wenig unsicher, Harry lächelte kurzzeitig.

„Wirst du gleich sehen" murmelte er noch immer etwas abwesend und überlegte, ob er es tatsächlich tun sollte. Die Hand vom Kinn verschwand, jedoch zeigte ein Finger auf Draco, welcher sich nun kreisend bewegte, als würde er in der Luft Zeichen setzen.

„Was zum…" stieß Draco aus, als sich sein Arbeitshemd langsam öffnete. Knopf für Knopf sprang zur Seite, der Gürtel seiner Hose zog sich wie von Geisterhand aus den Schlaufen.

„POTTER! LASS DEN SCHEISS!" rief er nun aus, Harry sagte noch immer nichts. Doch dann blickte er Draco in die Augen.

„Entweder du spielst mit und benimmst dich, oder ich kann auch veranlassen, dass dir kein Wort über die Lippen kommt, egal wie laut du schreist. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, versprochen. Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen…" brummte Harry leise, Draco nickte nur. Harry verstand.

„Potter" hauchte Draco nun, sein Hemd stand weit offen, sein dezent muskulöser Oberkörper hob und senkte sich unter der Anspannung. Dracos Hemd rutschte nun langsam über seine Schultern, blieb in den Armbeugen hängen. Draco keuchte angespannt, verkrampfte sich und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Harrys Finger tanzte weiter in der Luft, während der Gürtel und der Hacken dafür keinen Halt mehr zueinander hatten, lose wurde, der Reisverschluss mit dazugehörigem Geräusch sich langsam öffnete. Dracos Augen wurden groß, während seine Hose nun unaufgefordert von Seiten Dracos – zu seinen Knöcheln glitt.

In Harrys Augen blitzte es kurzzeitig erregt auf, während Draco panisch wurde.

„Lass das, Potter. Mich fasst keiner an" keuchte er nun trocken und Harry blickte ihn kurz an.

„Warte einfach ab und sag mir, ob es dir gefallen hat" hauchte Harry nun, Draco versuchte krampfhaft sich von den unsichtbaren Fesseln an Hals, Armgelenken und Füßen zu wehren – hoffnungslos. Harry schritt noch immer nachdenklich auf ihn zu, stellte sich direkt vor ihm auf, nur wenige Zentimeter fehlten noch.

"Genieße" hauchte Harry nun, als er sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellte und mit geschlossenen Augen dies Draco ins Ohr flüsterte. Draco stöhnte leise, spürte eine Gänsehaut seinen Nacken entlang fahren. Harrys Atem wurde immer heißer, je näher er kam. Schon spürte Draco Harrys sanfte Lippen an seinem Ohr, Zähne die zart knabberten. Draco schloss die Augen, er keuchte leise auf. Das war einfach zu gut, doch kam er sich hilflos vor. Harry, dies noch nie gemacht, tastete sich mit seinen Lippen zart und unschuldig voran. Er setzte sie dem Hals entlang an, wobei seine Lippen immer fordernder wurden, seine Zunge hervorschnellte und die Haut zusätzlich liebkoste. Kleine Geräusche entstanden, während er lustvoll am Hals des Blonden saugte, Richtung Brustwarzen wanderte, seine Hände zart und tastend folgten. Draco stöhnte tief und befreit auf, spürte die brennende Spur und genoss tatsächlich.

Harrys Zunge kreiste um die linke Brustwarze, welche sich sofort erhärtete. Die andere bearbeitete er mit seinen geschickten Fingern. Draco stöhnte abermals, hielt die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Was zur Hölle hast du vor" keuchte Draco nun erregt, wollte nicht wissen, wie stramm seine Erregung bereits war. Harry antwortete nicht, küsste sich sanft und ausgiebig weiter und langsam hinunter. Draco wimmerte schon, während Harry den Weg fortsetzte. Doch dann verschwanden die Lippen und Dracos Augen flogen auf. Harry, selber keuchend, mit einer Beule in der Hose die nicht zu übersehen war, schritt wieder zurück und zückte seinen Finger. Dracos Blick flog nach unten, sah zu, wie die Boxershorts am Bund gedehnt wurde, langsam sich Richtung am Knöchel befindender Hose bewegte. Dracos keuchen nahm zu, als er nun völlig nackt, sich Harry präsentierte, dessen Augen vor Lust verschleiert waren.

Draco bestieg abermals Panik, doch er kam nicht aus. Sein Körper reagierte und er hatte Angst, wieder so verletzt zu werden, wie damals. Vielmehr war er überrascht, wie zart Harry mit ihm umgegangen war. Dieser schritt nun näher, öffnete sich selber die Hosen, Draco starrte auf dessen Mitte. Rasche Finger öffneten den Gürtel, den Reisverschluss. Danach griffen die schnellen Finger in den Bund beider Hosen, zogen diese mit einem Ruck hinunter.

Draco stöhnte leise, als er Harrys Erektion hart und aufrecht vor sich sah.

„Wunderschön" flüsterte er abwesend, Harry lächelte kurzzeitig. Danach senkte er seine Lippen an die Stelle, wo er aufgehört hatte – oberhalb des Bauchnabels. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, während Harrys Lippen heiß und wundervoll abwärts wanderten, er dabei in die Hocke ging. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als er dessen Hände und Lippen auf seinem harten Glied spürte. Harry pumpte es sanft und liebevoll, während seine Lippen auf der Eichel lagen, die Zunge hingebungsvoll leckte und sein Mund saugte.

„Oh Potter!" stöhnte Draco nun, ließ sich treiben. Es war ein sagenhaftes Gefühl! Harry wurde nun mutiger, schob seinen Kopf nach vorne und versenkte das zuckende Glied in seinem Mund. Draco schrie leise auf, die heiße Enge um ihn machte ihn willenlos.

„Oh..jaa…!" stöhnte er tief, konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Harrys Herz klopfte hart in der Brust, er saugte und leckte vorerst langsam. Zog danach eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge – dem Schaft entlang. Seine Lippen legten sich abermals um Dracos hartes Glied, sein Kopf bewegte sich nach vorne und zurück, während seine Augen geschlossen blieben. Draco stöhnte immer wieder auf, brannte lichterloh.

„Schneller…"hauchte er nun, wurde erhört. Er merkte nicht, wie er langsam zu Boden glitt, die unsichtbaren Fesseln verschwanden. Er stand nun, als dies durch sein Bewusstsein drang – an der Wand gelehnt und keuchte. Seine Hände kamen sanft nach vorne, krallten sich liebevoll in Harrys Schopf, dirigierten ihn einfühlsam. Mit einem Blick nach unten bemerkte Draco, wie Harry sich dabei selber befriedigte und das turnte ihn noch mehr an.

„Uuhhh, du bist mehr als gut. Wahnsinn" hauchte Draco weiter, bewegte sein Becken sanft nach vorne und zurück, während er die Pobacken immer wieder anspannte. Sein Hemd, noch immer in den Armbeugen gehalten, schwang im Takt wiegend vor und zurück. Dracos stöhnten wurde immer lauter, länger gezogen. Er versank in eine andere Welt, spürte nur noch Zunge, Lippen und Hände, die seine Hoden massierten oder seinen Po streichelten, seine pralle Erektion verwöhnten. Draco spürte den Orgasmus auf sich zukommen, konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„Pass auf.." presste er noch hervor, doch es war zu spät. Draco kam heftig mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft, schrie laut auf, während Harry im tun laut stöhnte, selber sich ergoss. Vor Dracos Augen explodierten tausende von Sternen, während der Orgasmus ihn in die Hölle katapultierte. Langsam kam er zu sich, die Hände, Lippen und Zunge waren verschwunden. Schnaufend, öffnete er seine Augen, welche glänzten. Seine Wangen waren wundervoll rot, er keuchte vor sich hin.

Harry strahlte ihn an, kam schüchtern näher und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dracos Arme schnellten hervor, legten sich ausgestreckt auf Harrys Schultern, Hände verkeilten sich dahinter ineinander. Er begegnete dem zaghaften Kuss, öffnete seine Lippen und ließ Harry eindringen und schloss sanft die Augen. Beide stöhnten leise auf, während beide Dracos Sperma schmecken konnten, ihr Kuss nun leidenschaftlicher wurde und die Augen dabei weiterhin geschlossen hielten. Harry drängte sich an Draco, seine Arme legten sich um dessen Hüften. Einige Minuten verstrichen, eher der Kuss beendet wurde und Draco ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Was du für Sachen treibst, Harry Potter. Aber ich muss dir danken. Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass jemand so zärtlich und unglaublich zugleich sein kann. Und auch das will ich wieder mit dir erleben. Sag mal, wieso wusste ich nicht, dass du stablose Magie beherrscht? Dann hätten wir uns in der damaligen Nacht einiges ersparen können" raunte Draco ihm zu, Harry lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Man muss eben nicht alles wissen" grinste er weiter, doch war er rot geworden.

„Also, ich werde dann mal gehen" wisperte er nun unsicher, säuberte sie beide mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, zog die Hosen hoch und rauschte ab. Draco sah ihm verwundert hinterher, lächelte schief. Auch wenn er nun derjenige war, der verstört im Raum stand, so musste er zugeben, hatte ihm diese Erfahrung einiges gelehrt. Und wie! Er hatte den Himmel auf Erden erlebt und war fest entschlossen auch den letzten Schritt zu wagen.

Aber wieso war der Gryffindor so mutig geworden? Und jetzt? Jetzt war er wieder das Gegenteil gewesen. Draco wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau, doch lächelte er die Türe an, durch die Harry verschwunden war.

„Ach Harry" seufzte er leise, zog sich an und schmunzelte nun.

„Verführt der mich so einfach. Ich glaubs ja nicht" kicherte er los und fragte sich immer wieder, wieso der Hut ihn damals nicht ohne Ausnahme nach Slytherin geschickt hatte. Harry hetzte die Treppen hinunter, rutschte beinahe in Hermine hinein, die gerade ein weiteres Stück Boden wischte. Harry segelte an ihr schliddernd vorbei, ruderte mit den Armen und wurde von Blaise aufgefangen.

„Nicht so wild, Löwe. Leider hatten wir kein Schild ACHTUNG RUTSCHGEFAHR. Alles klar bei dir?" Blaise grinste ihn an, Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

„Ähm…ja.." stammelte er, Theo kam hinzu, Blaise hatte Harry bereits los gelassen. Beide Slys sahen sich wissend an.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Draco steckt?" fragte er anzüglich und Harry musste sich beherrschen um nicht - _vorhin noch in meinem Mund_ – zu antworten. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, die Slytherins betrachteten ihn genau.

„ok" sagten beide, widmeten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Draco kam herunter geschlichen, schritt auf die beiden zu und räusperte sich. Er war so leise gewesen, dass die anderen es nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her? Die Pause ist schon längst vorbei" wisperte Blaise perplex, während Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus miteinander stritten, wer nun die Wand fertig streichen und seinen Namen darauf verewigen durfte.

„War spazieren, wieso?" fragte er scheinheilig ohne rot zu werden, die beiden sahen ihn verdattert an, sagten jedoch nichts. Hermine allerdings, bemerkte Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Beide standen nun an der anderen Wand, strichen sie hingebungsvoll.

„Was hast du angestellt? Ich habe gesehen, wie Malfoy aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen ist. Und lüg mich nicht an, Harry Potter" wisperte sie leise, Harry wurde abermals rot.

„Ich habe mich revangiert. Oh mein Gott! Ich habe mich meiner Triebe hingegeben." Wisperte er leise mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, Hermine glotzte ihn an.

„Wie? Was? Was hast du?" Harry malte schneller, räusperte sich nun, Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Männer, immer Sexbesessen" nuschelte sie nun, Harry kicherte. Sie grinste ihn seitlich an.

„Stimmt" säuselte Harry nun, malte mit Freuden weiter, während Draco in seinem Tun permanent auf Harrys Rücken starrte und Blaise Blick nicht bemerkte, der alles andere als blind und dumm war. Auch dieser Abend kam rasch und abermals aßen alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen Schüler dieses Hauses waren sich einig, die Gruppe alleine zu lassen. Ihnen war es nur Recht, wenn Gryffindor und Slytherin sich etwas besser verstanden und die Streitereien bald ein Ende hatten.

Müde und ausgelaugt, abermals von oben bis unten besudelt, schritten sie todmüde zu den Kerkern, schlichen wortlos in ihre Zimmer. Pansy massierte sogleich Hermines Schultern und Hermine musste erzählen, wie weit sie schon gekommen waren. Auch die anderen Mädchen waren hier, lauschten und lachten zeitweise auf. Sie hatten Hermine schon vollkommen akzeptiert und fragten diese nun, ob sie nicht etwas sabotieren konnte, damit die Arbeit länger andauerte. Doch Hermine hatte nur geseufzt, gemeint, sie könnten doch so weiterhin Freunde bleiben. Traurig hatten die Mädchen zugestimmt.

In der Gemeinschaftsdusche der Jungen hatten sich Seamus und Neville leise unterhalten und die besagten ausgewählten Slys hämisch angegrinst. Blaise und Theo sahen sich danach verdattert an, hatten die Schultern gezuckt und waren duschen gegangen. Wie abgesprochen, hatten Seamus und Neville die beiden Jungen im Bett überrumpelt, sie sanft verführt und die Slys…die hatten nichts dagegen. Sie waren mehr als leise, auch wenn man das Klatschen von Haut an Haut hören konnte, beiden Paaren dies nichts ausmachte und die anderen tief und fest schliefen.

Harry war es nun mehr als peinlich, Draco einfach so verführt zu haben. Schweigend war er duschen gegangen, war schneller fertig als die Tage zuvor und stand bereits am Waschbecken, putzte sich die Zähne, während Draco erstaunt das Bad betrat. Er fragte sich, was wohl in Harrys Gehirn vorging und wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

„Hey"

„Hey", erwiderte Harry leise, putzte seine Zähne weiter. Draco stellte sich völlig ratlos unter die Dusche, hörte die Türe ins Schloss fallen.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder mit dir los, Harry? Immerhin hast du mich verführt. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Aber vielleicht brauchst du ja mehr als…" Draco grinste in sich hinein, seine Augen strahlten. Er wusch sich weiter und bald war auch er fertig. Nur kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, während seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen, ansonsten kinnlang und glatt herunter hingen. Er lächelte seinem Spiegelbild zu, drehte sich umher und schritt mit klopfendem Herzen in den Schlafsaal. Die Grillen zirpten, das Fenster stand offen. Harry tat, als würde er schlafen und Draco kletterte seufzend ins Bett.

Harry drehte sich umher, blickte nun auf Dracos Rücken.

„Gute Nacht" wisperte er leise, Draco legte sich nun auch auf den Rücken, blickte Harry ins Gesicht.

„Gute Nacht" hauchte nun auch er, doch sein Blick lag auf Harrys leicht geöffneten Lippen. Langsam kam sein Gesicht näher, Harry hielt still. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht seitlich, während sich Draco zum ihm rüberbeugte, seine Lippen sanft auf die von Harry legte. Liebevoll bewegte er sie, seufzte leise, schloss die Augen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, der Gryffindor war seine persönliche Sucht. Doch Harry hatte darauf gehofft, wusste aber nicht, was er jetzt wollte.

Dracos Hand suchte sich den Weg unter Harrys Hemd, streichelte zart dessen Oberkörper und Harry seufzte wohlig. Dracos Zunge tippte sanft an dessen Lippen, welche sich sogleich teilten. Ihr Kuss wurde nun tiefer, die Zungen kämpften um wilde Vorherrschaft. Sie stöhnten beide leise, Draco rieb sich, halb auf Harry liegend, in sanften Kreisen an diesem, während Harrys Arme sich besitzergreifend um Dracos schlanken Körper schlängelten.

Keuchen erfüllte das Zimmer, während ihre Bewegungen, reibend, immer schneller wurden. Draco riss sich los, keuchte Harry ins Gesicht.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, dann kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Zeig mir, ob du es genauso willst, wie ich" hauchte Draco nun und ohne zu überlegen, legte Harry seine Hand auf die harte Beule des Blonden – Draco stöhnte tief und leise auf.

„Dann solltest du das Zimmer sicher machen" grinste er nun teuflisch, Harry lächelte nur, machte eine Handbewegung und murmelte einige Sprüche. Draco lächelte erleichtert, beugte sich abermals hinunter und küssten den Gryffindor mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft. Seine Gedanken zeigten zwei nackte Körper, die schwitzten, wobei der eine sich tief in den anderen schob, laut stöhnte und schrie. Dracos Körper wurde von Blitzen attackiert, welche sich in seinen Lenden sammelten. Er hielt es nicht mehr lange aus, wollte Harrys Haut auf seiner spüren.

So nestelten seine Finger zitternd an den Knöpfen von Harrys Hemd, ehe Harry sanft den Kuss abbrach, Draco sanft weg auf Abstand brachte. Bevor Draco auch nur fragen konnte, er vor Erregung zitterte, lächelte Harry lüstern, murmelte etwas und bewegte seinen Finger. Draco stöhnte tief und befreit auf, als sie nun beide nackt unter der Bettdecke lagen, Draco sich abermals auf ihn legte.

Fliegend trafen sich abermals ihre Lippen, ein neuer, tiefer Kuss entfachte. Zungen duellierten sich, beide stöhnten tief in den Mund des anderen, während Hände sich fiebernd streichelten, Körper sich leicht schwitzend sich aneinander pressten – ihre Glieder aneinander hart und aufrecht sich berührten.

„Draco" stöhnte Harry gequält, als dieser den Kuss unterbrach, seine Lippen heiß und leidenschaftlich sich an Harrys Hals festsaugten, während dieser zappelnd unter ihm lag, keuchte, stöhnte. Draco leckte sich weiter runter, gierig, besessen, biss zart in Harrys Brustwarze – während dieser den Oberkörper aufbäumte, seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und dabei tief stöhnte.

„Oh Gott" wimmerte der Gryffindor nun, Draco handelte wie im Rausch. Seine Hände glitten seitlich an Harrys Seiten herunter, während seine Zunge, seine Lippen den mittleren Pfad nach unten folgten. Harrys Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, sein Kopf warf sich von einer Seite zur anderen, während seine Hände sich ins Lacken krallten. Draco schlug auf der Reise nach unten die Decke weg, küsste sich stöhnend weiter. Er wollte Harry schmecken, für immer und ewig.

„Quäl mich nicht so. Oh Merlin" Harrys Stimme zitterte wimmernd, während Draco laut zu stöhnen anfing und wusste, wie weit Harry schon war. Harry schrie laut auf, als er Dracos Lippen um seine Erregung spürte, er beinahe dabei verbrannte. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, keuchend sah er zum blonden Schopf, der sich in seinem Schoß hob und senkte. Dracos Blick war auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet, während er inne hielt, seine Zunge um Harrys Eichel tanzen ließ.

„Dray…." Heulte Harry auf, musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht gleich zu kommen.

„Nicht zurückhalten, Harry" wisperte Draco an Harrys Eichel, der heiße Atem streifte sanft darüber hinweg. Harry keuchte, stöhnte tief auf und legte seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen, während Draco nun erst recht anfing und Harry abermals laut aufschrie, Feuer durch seine Venen jagte. Draco hatte seine Lippen fest um Harrys Glied gelegt, sein Kopf schnellte im ungeahnten Tempo hinauf und hinunter, während seine Zunge mit der harten Erregung spielte. Er saugte, leckte, saugte wieder und knetete sanft Harrys Hoden.

Harrys Gewimmer wurden immer lauter, erklang öfters. Zuerst war es nur ein keuchen, dann ein stöhnen und zum Schluss Schreie, eher er sich mit einem einzigartigen Lustschrei in Draco ergoss, sein Becken dabei hervorschnellte, sein restlicher Körper vor Anspannung zitterte – seine Augen zusammengepresst waren. Der Schwindel wurde wilder, als sämtliche Stromschnellen durch seinen Körper rauschten und er endlich Erlösung fand.

Harry keuchte noch immer abgehackt, bemerkte nicht, wie er auf die Seite gedreht wurde, Draco sich nun auch seitlich legte, seinen Kopf aber bei Harrys Unterschenkeln hatte. Er lag hinter ihm, küsste ihn die Kniekehlen, während Harry eine jede einzelne Bewegung elektrisiert spüren konnte, unter ihnen zusammenzuckte, als wären es kleine Nadelstiche. Dracos Zähne knabberten sich langsam Richtung Harrys Po, bissen zart hinein. Seine Zunge leckte entschuldigend darüber, während Harry ins Kissen biss, sich fragte, wie lange er auf dieser empfindlichen Welle schweben konnte, wo er alles tausend Mal stärker mitbekam.

Draco befand sich noch immer im Rausch, hob die eine Backe an, während seine Zunge den Schacht Richtung Loch, entlang fuhr – quälend langsam und genießerisch. Harry stöhnte gedämpft, zuckte mehrmals und Draco machte weiter, während seine Hände nun Harrys Hüften fest hielten. Währenddessen robbte Draco, noch immer seitlich in Löffelstellung liegend, sich langsam nach oben. Er leckte noch immer hingebungsvoll an Harrys Eingang, steckte langsam seine Zunge hindurch. Harrys Kopf rauschte in die Höhe, ein weiterer Lustschrei entkam seiner Kehle. Draco küsste sich nun leicht grinsend an der Wirbelsäule nach oben, während seine Hände Harrys Körper zart streichelten.

Harry konnte sich vor lauter Anspannung nicht bewegen, keuchte nur, stöhnte immer wieder. Dracos rechte Hand verkeilte sich sanft in Harrys Schopf, zog den Kopf langsam zurück, während seine zweite Hand zu Harrys Po wanderte, das Loch suchte, mit dem Finger den Muskelring entlang fuhr.

„Entspann dich" wisperte Draco an Harrys Ohr, hielt die Augen geschlossen – spürte, wie Harrys Kopf sich neigte, Lippen sich fanden, Zungen miteinander kämpften, Feuer ausbrach und den Körper in Flammen steckte. Dracos Zeigefinger schob sich sanft hinein, während der Daumen außerhalb den Ring massierte, bis er weich war und Harry sich entspannte. Er hielt kurz inne, bewegte jedoch danach den Finger, wurde immer schneller. Harry keuchte in den Kuss, drückte sich dem leicht entgegen, bemerkte nicht den zweiten und dritten Finger. Harry stöhnte laut auf, seine linke Hand schnellte nach rückwärts, krallte sich in Dracos Schopf, küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich.

Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus, auch wenn seine Hand sich schneller bewegte. Sein Glied schrie nach Erlösung! Harry spürte das aufgestaute Zittern seines Geliebten, schlug die unglaublichen Finger weg, umfasste Dracos aufrecht stehendes Glied, küsste Draco noch tiefer.

Seine Hand dirigierte dessen steinharte Erregung zu seinem Eingang und langsam schob er sich Richtung Dracos Becken. Draco stöhnte in den Kuss, als er den Muskelring durchbrach, heiße Enge sich um ihn schloss und Harry nun sein Becken hart nach hinten drückte, sodass Draco anstieß. Laut schrie er in Harrys Mund, während dieser seine Hand in Dracos Hüfte krallte, genauso aufschrie.

Harry beendete den Kuss, beide hielten still, keuchten um die Wette. Draco presste sich noch immer in der Löffelstellung an dessen Rücken, zitterte noch immer, hielt die Augen geschlossen. Harry japste nach Luft, stöhnte leise, als Draco sich kurz bewegt hatte. Dracos Augen öffneten sich, er hob den Kopf, betrachtete das Gesicht von Harry, welches von Lust gezeichnet war – dessen Augen geschlossen blieben.

Draco richtete sich auf, stemmte sich mit dem rechten Unterarm ab, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Hüfte und entzog sich ihm wieder. Doch dann stieß er genauso langsam, geschmeidig zu und Harrys Kopf legte sich laut stöhnend in den Nacken. Draco blickte noch immer ernst auf Harrys Gesicht, behielt sein Tempo, während er hart und dennoch sanft sich in Harry bewegte. Harry winselte, jammerte, zitterte, doch Draco hielt sein Tempo. In langen, kräftigen Zügen brachte er Harry um den Verstand.

Beide zitterten, schwitzten und verbrannten innerlich. Doch Draco wollte, dass es Harry gefiel und dass es ihm nicht wehtat. Doch da hatte er nicht mit Harry gerechnet, bei dem nun eine Leidenschaft hochkam, die selbst Draco dem Atem verschlugen. Harrys Finger bohrten sich abermals in Dracos Hüfte, er schrie hart auf.

„Schneller! Oh Gott! Ramm ihn mir doch endlich ordentlich rein!" rief er aus, zog Dracos Becken immer härter zu sich, der nun genauso stöhnte und zeitweise aufschrie. Er wurde immer schneller, zog Harrys Becken hart zu sich. Beide fühlten sich im Rausch, hart klatschte Haut an Haut. Ihre Körper windeten sich ächzend, schwitzten, während Draco sich hart in ihn versenkte. Beide schrieen laut und lustvoll auf, als sie gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, Dracos Becken schon hart und fest nach vorne stieß und Harrys Lustpunkt immer öfters traf.

Vor beider Augen explodierte die Welt, danach war alles finster. Beide hörten nach einiger Zeit ein keuchen an ihr Ohr dringen, sie öffneten ihre Lider. Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass er kurz weggetreten war und Harry ebenso wenig.

„Wie lange war ich weg" wisperte Draco leise, keuchte noch immer.

„Weiß nicht, ich bin auch kurz weggetreten" hauchte Harry leise, Draco lächelte ihn an, lag noch immer in dieser Stellung mit ihm beisammen, kuschelte sich zu ihm.

„Das finde ich sehr gut, Potter. Du bist so schön heiß und eng. Der Traum eines jeden schwulen Mannes" schnurrte Draco nun, Harry seufzte wohlig.

„Ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so etwas Hartes in sich zu spüren. Ich fühlte, wie es pulsierte, wie sich alles enger zog und ich dich noch intensiver spüren konnte. Das war himmlisch" hauchte Harry nun, Draco wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht, verbarg es in Harrys Haaren.

„Danke" nuschelte er leise im Nacken, zog sich zurück, Harry seufzte enttäuscht. Diesmal schnippte Harry mit dem Finger und sie beide waren sauber. Draco pfiff, kuschelte sich abermals an Harry und zog die Decke über sie.

„Übrigens – das war die Definition von perfektem Sex. Ich war noch nie abwesend. Doch du warst…wow" hauchte er in Harrys Ohr, nun wurde Harry rot. Beide machten sich Gedanken über das Erlebte, während sie in den Schlaf sanken. Und ihr letzter Gedanke war, ob der andere auch etwas anderes empfand, außer Lust und Leidenschaft. Vielleicht Liebe?

Wie sollte es anders sein, gingen die beiden am nächsten morgen wie immer miteinander um. So, als wäre nichts passiert – doch konnte man sehr wohl die Spannung spüren. Außerdem war es ihr letzter Tag, den sie gemeinsam verbringen würden. Denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war fertig. So gegen Mittag standen sechs keuchende Schüler stolz im Zimmer und betrachteten dieses eingehend. Sie strahlten übers Gesicht, gratulierten sich gegenseitig und redeten durcheinander. Doch dann wurden sie still, blickten sich beinahe kurzzeitig schüchtern an, ehe sie sich räusperten, oder verlegen wegblickten.

„Gut, dann sollten wir zu Professor Dumbledore gehen?" fing Harry unsicher an, die anderen sagten nichts. Sie hatten sich schon so aneinander gewöhnt, sodass sie diesen Tag schon gefürchtet hatten. Eine Woche war vergangen und schon war alles anders.

„Ja, sollten wir" murmelte Hermine leise, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und schritt voran. Weitere nachdenkliche Gestalten folgten ihr. Der Besuch bei Dumbledore war schnell vorbei, welcher ihnen nun ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgab. Leise hatten sie sich bedankt, als der Schulleiter anmerkte, dass ihre Sachen bereits dort waren, wo sie hin gehörten. Die Gryffindors seufzten, während die drei Slytherins ungewohnt still blieben. Dumbledore musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, hatte er darauf gehofft, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde. Er fragte sich, als die Schüler gegangen waren – ob ihre Freundschaft auch so halten würde – die Freundschaft, die gerade erst angefangen hatte.

Harry lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, während Ron lustlos an seiner Schleuder zupfte. Seamus und Neville spielten Karten, Dean kaute Kaugummi und starrte, am Boden liegend, auf die Decke.

„Das gibt's nicht" fing Dean an, die Jungs sahen ihn an.

„Was?" fragte Ron gleich einmal.

„Mir fehlen die Slytherins" murmelte er leise, wurde rot.

„Mir auch" kam es von Harry, die vier sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Du meinst doch eher Malfoy, oder? Ich habe seine Blicke zu dir bemerkt" lächelte Seamus nun, Harry wurde rot.

„Seine Blicke? Er hat mir Blicke zugeworfen?" fragte Harry irritiert, doch erfreut, setzte sich auf.

„Tu doch nicht so! Bist du mit ihm nun zusammen, oder nicht?" fing Ron an, Harrys Kinn segelte auf die Bettdecke.

„Woher, wie, was…nein, bin ich nicht" antwortete er leise, betrachtete seine Finger.

„Wir hatten was miteinander, aber wir sind nicht zusammen" sagte er tonlos, die anderen Jungs kamen nun näher, setzten sich zu ihm hin.

„Liebst du ihn?" fragte Neville leise, Harry seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben nie über Liebe gesprochen. Aber er hasst mich nicht, das weiß ich." Murmelte Harry, blickte noch immer betrügt auf die Bettdecke.

„Sag es ihm" kam es von Ron, Harry sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen.

„Und das sagst gerade du?" Ron sah verlegen weg.

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Alter. Und Malfoy ist nicht immer ein Arsch, wie ich gedacht habe" gab er zu, Harry lächelte leicht.

„Ich werde nichts erzwingen, wir werden sehen. Ach? Seamus, Neville? Was ist mit Blaise und Theo?" grinste Harry nun, die beiden wurden schlagartig rot. Dean und Ron grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ja genau! Was ist denn nun mit euren beiden Lovern? Laut gestöhnt habt ihr ja" lachte Dean nun, die beiden Angesprochenen wurden nun dunkelrot.

„Scheiße" nuschelte Neville, Seamus lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tja, es ist so ähnlich wie bei Harry. Nie über Liebe gesprochen. Eventuell war es halt ein One Night Stand. Das wäre schade, aber ich würde mich damit abfinden" ratschte Seamus hinunter, Ron und Dean wurden ernst.

„Oh! Euch hats auch erwischt? Die Slys müssen ja was an sich haben. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich habe niemanden, will auch jemanden haben" maulte Ron nun, Dean rutschte näher, klimperte mit den Augen.

„Süßer? Willst du mit mir gehen?" sprach Dean mit verstellter Mädchenstimme, während Ron das Gesicht verzog.

„Merlin bewahre mich" Die Jungs fingen zu lachen an und versuchten sich ab zu lenken, während sie nicht zeigten, wie sehr ihr Herz in Wahrheit schmerzte. Den Slytherins ging es nicht anders, Blaise und Draco waren übellaunig. Blaise lag quer über Dracos Bett, während dieser neben ihm lag, beide an die Decke glotzten.

„Oh Mann, mir ist langweilig. Außerdem fehlt mir Seamus. Dieser süße Ire macht mich irre. Reimt sich, was?" kicherte Blaise los, doch Draco starrte weiterhin ernst an die Decke.

„Dray?" flüsterte Blaise nun, Draco sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tschuldigung. War in Gedanken. Musste an Harry denken" murmelte er leise, Blaise saß nun kerzengerade im Bett.

„HARRY sagtest du? Harry? Wo ist denn POTTER hingekommen? Ihr habt doch nicht…oder doch?" Blaise warf sich herum, lag nun am Bauch und strahlte Draco an, der nun seufzte.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, ja. Und weißt du, was sonderbar war?" flüsterte er leise, Blaise robbte näher.

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir hoffentlich gleich erzählen. Sonst platze ich und du hast die Sauerei. Also?"

„Als ich gekommen bin, war ich kurz weggetreten. Ich bin noch nie ohnmächtig geworden, aber es geschah einfach. Wir passten perfekt zueinander, wie wenn wir füreinander bestimmt wären. Dieser Sex war animalisch, einzigartig, unschuldig und so voller Empfindungen, dass es nicht aus zu halten war. Blaise, das war unvergleichbar. Ich will ihn, ich brauche ihn." Blaise sagte nichts, betrachtete nur Dracos Gesicht, welches leicht Trauer zeigte.

„Liebst du ihn?" grinste er nun, Draco legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und es macht mir Angst. Bisher habe ich noch nie geliebt. Woher soll ich wissen, was Liebe ist?" Selbst darauf hatte Blaise das erste Mal keine Antwort.

Die Tage vergingen, der Alltag zog ein. Wenn sich die ehemalige Gruppe sah, lächelten sie sich schüchtern zu oder nickten, grüßten, reichten sich die Hände wenn es notwendig war. Doch sonst gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, was Dumbledore sehr schade fand. Beide Parteien überlegten, was sie es anstellen konnten, damit sie wieder zusammen sein konnten. Doch würden sie das nie laut aussprechen. Weder vor dem Angebeteten, noch vor den Freunden. Hermine war die einzige, die denselben Kontakt zu Pansy aufrechterhielt, wie damals, als sie noch bei ihr wohnte. Sie flüsterte Pansy etwas ins Ohr, als sie sich am Eingang der Halle kurz trafen. Pansy nickte mit einem Blitzen in den Augen, schlenderte zum Slytherintisch, während Hermine fröhlich in die Bibliothek schritt.

Hermine hatte die traurigen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler gesehen und entschloss sich, mit Pansy darüber zu sprechen. Doch bevor sie anfangen konnte, platzte es aus Pansy heraus, dass Blaise und Draco unausstehlich waren, Theo Trübsal blies. Da hatte Hermine eine Idee und Pansy schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Dass sie da nicht selber draufgekommen war…

An diesem Abend wartete Pansy, bis die Jungs kamen, hielt sie auf, während sie murrend nachgaben, sich zu ihr setzten.

„Was willst du Pansy. Ich bin müde." Erklärte Draco kalt, Blaise nickte, Theo gähnte.

„Nun ja, ich wäre der Meinung, das gehört gefeiert…" fing sie an, die drei verstanden gar nichts.

„Was gefeiert?" kam es von Theo.

„Na dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen fertig ist. Immerhin habt ihr mit geholfen! Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten ne Party schmeißen und sie einladen. So eine Leistung muss gebührend gefeiert werden, da ich gehört habe, dass er besonders schick geworden ist und auch einen kleinen Einfluss der Schlange hat" Kaum hatte Pansy zu Ende gesprochen, strahlten sie drei Gesichter an.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Pansy! Wieso sind wir nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? Immerhin haben WIR ihnen ja geholfen! Sie können uns dankbar sein! Ohne uns wären sie aufgeschmissen gewesen. Ich bin auch der Meinung, wir sollten dies feiern und sie dazu einladen. Was meint ihr dazu?" schnarrte Draco nun wie immer, Blaise und Theo nickten wie wild, während Pansy sich lächelnd aus der Couch erhob, langsam ins Zimmer schritt.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville und Dean saßen am nächsten Morgen gelangweilt am Frühstückstisch, gähnten und fragten sich, wieso sie so zeitig auf waren – hallo? Es war Samstag! Aber sie hatten nicht mehr schlafen können, obwohl sie die lange Nacht nachgedacht hatten, sich nach ihren Lovern verzehrten. Wieso sagten sie nichts? Taten nichts? Wollten die Slys sie nicht mehr sehen? War das alles nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen?

„Spielen mit der Schleuder?" meinte Ron gelangweilt, stocherte im Essen herum.

„Fad…will nicht" murmelte Harry nun, die anderen nickten.

„Quidditch?" kam es von Seamus, der nun gähnte.

„Nein, heute nicht." Grummelten die anderen.

„Hogsmeade? Ansaufen?" meinte Harry nun, die anderen blickten hoch.

„Wie viel" Neville blickte Harry interessiert an.

„So viel, dass uns speiübel ist und wir nur noch reihern müssen, uns an nichts mehr erinnern können" sagte Harry emotionslos, die anderen nickten.

„Perfekt" kam es einstimmig, Hermine lächelte leise. Als sie Flügelschläge hörten, blickten alle Schüler auf, denn die Post war da. Die Jungs hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich die Halle immer mehr füllte, bemerkten auch nicht die sehnsüchtigen und glitzernden Blicke der drei Slys. Sie fragten sich, ob die Gryffindors sich genauso nach ihnen verzehrten, wie sie es taten. Draco hielt es fast schon nicht mehr aus, er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen bei sich haben, jeden Tag – jede Nacht, ihn küssen, ihn lieben, ihn einfach nur festhalten und nie wieder hergeben. Und es war schlimmer geworden. Nur mit Mühe und Not war er Harry aus dem Weg gegangen, da er Angst hatte, sich zu verraten. Er fühlte mehr als nur Freundschaft – er fühlte Sehnsucht und konnte sie nicht definieren. Denn Feinde waren sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Als die Eulen kamen, grinsten alle drei breit, während Pansy sich die Hände rieb.

Eulen landeten, edle – die für Hermine, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Harry einen Brief bei sich hatten. Erstaunt lösten sie die Bänder, nahmen die Rollen entgegen.

„Von wem sind die?" fragte Ron nun, Hermine sagte nichts. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, rollte es auf und erstarrte.

„Von den Slytherins" hauchte er nun, blickte auf, doch diese waren in einem Gespräch vertieft.

„WAS?" kam es von Seamus und Neville, die gehetzt das Pergament aufrollten.

Harrys Augen lasen die Zeilen, ein Lächeln machte sich breit.

_An Harry Potter_

_Wir Slytherins sind der Meinung, dass unsere Arbeit belohnt werden sollte. Wir haben es gemeinsam geschafft, euren Gemeinschaftsraum auf Vordermann zu bringen und aus diesem Grund würden wir dich gerne zu unserer Party einladen. Immerhin gehört dies gefeiert! _

_Wann: heute um 22 Uhr._

_Was ist mit zu bringen: nur dich und gute Laune. _

_Passwort: Erotik_

_Wir sehen uns?_

_Grüße Draco Malfoy_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken, sah in strahlende Gesichter. Ron kicherte und freute sich darauf, genauso wie Dean, der sich endlich kostenlos betrinken konnte. Seamus konnte es kaum erwarten, Blaise wieder zu sehen und Neville musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht Theodore Nott um den Hals zu fallen. Harry hingegen, spürte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch herumtanzen. Draco hatte ihn eingeladen! Ihn! Wollte er ihn wieder sehen, oder war es der Gruppenzwang? Er wusste es nicht, doch würde er kommen und sehen was passierte. Hermine lächelte immer noch, zwinkerte den Jungs zu, welche nicht so ganz verstanden.

„Ich habe auch einen von Pansy bekommen" redete sie sich heraus, die anderen nickten nur. Im Einverständnis standen sie tratschend auf, gingen langsam aus der Halle und schritten durch die Türe. Als sie außer Hör und Sehweite waren, jauchzten sie auf, sprangen wild im Gang herum.

„Oh Mann! Blaise hat mich eingeladen!" rief Seamus erfreut, Harry lächelte breit.

„Stimmt. Männer! Wir sollten uns für den heutigen Abend vorbereiten! Marsch, Marsch! Los geht's!" rief er lachend aus, schon liefen sie kichernd Richtung Gryffindorturm. Draco, Blaise und Theo blickten auf, ihre Augen erhaschten Hermine, die nur zustimmend nickte. Die Jungs grinsten auf einmal, während Pansy Hermine zuzwinkerte und diese leicht rot um die Nase wurde. Pansy schien deshalb amüsiert zu sein und fragte sich, ob sie ebenso die Spannung fühlte, die sich in letzter Zeit aufgebaut hatte.

„Jungs! Wir sollten alles vorbereiten" meinte Blaise feierlich, die anderen waren sofort dabei. Der Abend kam und die Jungen von Gryffindor hatte noch immer nicht das passende gefunden. Harry lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher, hatte seinen Schrank schon umgedreht, doch nichts Passendes gefunden. Seufzend gab er es auf und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 21 Uhr und sie hatten nur noch eine Stunde! An der Türe klopfte es und Harry, der am Boden saß, angewidert seine Sachen in spitzen Fingern hielt, blickte hoch.

„Herein?" Hermine blickte durch den Spalt, kam der Aufforderung nach und schloss leise die Türe, während Stimmen im Badezimmer zu hören waren.

„Fertig?" Harry schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Absolut nicht. Ich glaube, ich komme nicht mit. Sieh dir meine Klamotten an! Die kann ich doch nicht tragen! Die sind doch alle so fein dort angezogen! Und ich?" jammerte er los, Hermine lachte auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, was sie anhatte. Das schulterfreie Top, zusammengeknotet im Nacken, legte sich sexy um ihre Brüste, während die haut anliegende Hose, ihre langen Beine unterstrichen. Harry pfiff leise, Hermine drehte sich im Kreis. Harrys Augen wurden größer, als er sah, dass Hermines Rücken frei war, das Top hinten bei den Kurven mit einem Band zusammengehalten wurde.

„WOW" meinte er nur, Hermine lachte.

„Steh auf, Harry" wisperte sie leise, ihre Augen glitzerten. Harry runzelte die Stirn, kam der Aufforderung nach. Als er stand, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und Harry fing zu keuchen an. Zuerst stand er in Boxershorts da, die ziemlich alt und ausgeleiert aussah. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zauberte ihm eine elastische, eng anliegende in dunkelblau. Danach hatte Harry eine ebenso enge, schwarze Lederhose an. Etwas später bedeckte sein Oberkörper ein hauchdünnes, weißes Shirt, welches eine Gitarre aufgedruckt hatte. Hermine gab Harry mit einem Nicken Bescheid, dass dieser sich im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Harry hielt die Luft an und starrte nun sein Spiegelbild an. Das, was er dort sah, war absolut heiß und betonte seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt.

„Hermine" keuchte er nun, sie fing zu lachen an.

„Viel besser" raunte sie nun und verschwand. Als die Jungs heraus kamen, pfiffen sie begeistert, hexten sich auch andere Kleidung an, die etwas mehr zeigte als gewöhnlich. Schwatzend und aufgeregt, schlenderten sie den Gang entlang, Hermine mit wiegenden Hüften voran. Ron fing zu sabbern an, wusste aber, dass er keine Chance hatte. Aber gucken war ja erlaubt, oder?

Angekommen, wisperte Harry das Passwort. In dem Portrait saß eine zischende Schlange, die langsam und zischend und mit roten Augen mit dem Kopf nickte, ihnen den Weg frei gab. Schon von draußen konnte man die dumpfen Töne der Musik hören. Der Bass war voll aufgedreht, die Stimme der Sängerin klang rau und dunkel. Das Lied lullte die Kommenden ein, zog sie magisch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party stattfand. Für die heutige Nacht hatten sie das Passwort geändert, damit kein anderer herein konnte.

Der Bass tönte an den Wänden wider, während die Luft leicht schwül, stickig und gedämpft war, Rauch den Raum einhüllte. Schwebende Spots kreisten umher, erhellten den dunkel gehaltenen Raum nur spärlich und schweifend. Abermals erklang die Frauenstimme, schien überall zu sein, hallte wider. Harry kam sich vor wie in einer Disko, nur war es hier um einiges erotischer – und wie. Blitzlichter zuckten auf, zeigten die Tanzenden im Sekundentakt. In Harrys Nase drang der Duft von Vanillezigarillos, während er langsam aber sicher hinein schritt und die Musik ihn mit harten Gitarrenklängen begrüßte, der Bass nun wieder einsetzte.

Die Blicke der Jugendlichen schweiften durch den Raum, man konnte schwer etwas erkennen. Harry Herz setzte einige Takte aus, als er Draco erblickte. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, seine hellblonden Haare fielen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht. Er saß breitbeinig in einem Couchsessel, die Hände hatte er auf der Lehne. Doch was Harry wahnsinnig machte, war dessen Anblick. Draco hatte eine schwarze, enge, glitzernde Hose an, während einige Spots über seine Gestalt huschten, die Frauenstimme an den Wänden abermals widerhallte, die Gitarren einsetzten.

Draco hatte ein Hemd an, dieses stand weit offen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Ring durch Dracos Brustwarze gestochen – erblickte. Den hatte er aber damals noch nicht getragen! Harrys Mund wurde trocken, während ihm immer heißer wurde, die Lichter weiterhin durch den dunklen Raum zuckten. Dracos Kopf legte sich nun mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken, während sein Adamsapfel hervortrat. Harry genoss diesen Anblick, dessen Oberkörper, der so einladend wirkte. Diese Lenden brachten ihn um den Verstand. Langsam ging er näher, sein Herz hämmerte hart in der Brust. Da hob Draco den Kopf an, blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, Meter trennten sie, während die Musik immer lauter, schneller wurde und die Spannung erhöhte.

Draco grinste leicht teuflisch, erhob sich und schlenderte auf Harry zu. Harry hielt die Luft an, als die Hose Dracos ihm zu den Hüften rutschte, das Hemd seitlich wegflatterte, als er auf ihn zukam. Harry bemerkte das ziehen in seinen Lenden, seine Freunde waren schon längst in einer Ecke verschwunden. Er konnte schwer etwas erkennen, außer den Tanzenden in der Mitte des Raumes.

Draco kam immer näher, langsam und eindringlich blickend. Dicht vor ihm, blieb er stehen und Harry bemerkte, dass dieser um einige Zentimeter größer war als er selber.

„Hallo Potter" raunte Draco rau, seine Augen funkelten in einem dunklen Blau, während die drehenden Spots, weiterhin schwebend, ihre beide Körper erhaschte.

„Hallo Malfoy" würgte er hervor, schluckte hart.

„Seit wann…" Harry fehlten die Worte, blickte auf den silbernen Ring, der Dracos rechte Brustwarze zierte.

„Seit knapp einer Woche. Gefällt er dir?" Draco hatte sich vorgebeugt, ihm das ins Ohr geflüstert. Harry stöhnte leise, da Draco ihn unglaublich scharf machte. Seine Hand schob sich dessen Oberkörper hinauf, blieb an dem Ring liegen, zog leicht daran. Nun war es Draco, der leicht stöhnte.

„Ja, gefällt mir sehr gut" wisperte Harry nun, Draco kam wieder hoch.

„Folge mir" raunte er nun tief, Harry tapste ihn hilflos hinterher. Sein Blick lag an Dracos perfekten Hintern, der ihn zur Weißglut brachte! Draco erging es aber nicht anders, als er Harry in diesen Lederhosen sah, mit diesem atemberaubenden Shirt. Er sah einfach nur heiß aus und Draco hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen.

„Setz dich" hauchte er nun, deutete auf die Couch, Harry nahm Platz. Draco drehte ihn umher, zu einer Vorhangfront und Harry fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Draco schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und schon zog sich dieser beiseite. Was da zum Vorschein kam, ließ Harry sein Kiefer zu Boden segeln. Eine kleine Band an Slytherins stand auf einer Art Bühne, während Pansy, in Schwarz und sehr sexy gekleidet, eine tiefe Melodie sang. Theodore Nott saß am Schlagzeug, während Blaise das Keyboard benutzte und Pansy dabei ihre Hüften schwang, ihre Augen schloss und fest das Mikro in Händen hielt. Ihre Stimme hallte abermals verzerrt und dunkel durch den Raum, hüllte Harry ein.

Harry merkte, wie ihm etwas in die Hand gedrückt wurde, doch es war nicht Draco. Ron stand neben ihm, übergab ihm ein Schlangenähnliches Gefäß, darin schwappte eine klare Flüssigkeit. Harry setzte das schlanke Glas an, trank es in einem Zug leer und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Der Schnaps brannte sich die Kehle hinunter, trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen, während die Musik nun lauter wurde, Vanilleduft Harry und Ron abermals in die Nasen stiegen. Die Spots drehten sich immer schneller im Kreis, surrten im Raum umher, die Tanzenden bewegten sich immer hektischer zur Musik.

Harry hatte das Lied, sobald sie herein gekommen waren, sofort erkannt. Es war eines seiner meist gehörtesten Songs, welches er auch gerne auf der E-Gitarre spielte, wenn er in den Ferien war. Und es passte perfekt zu Slytherin. Ein Junge aus der fünften spielte auf der Gitarre, doch war er, so befand Harry, nicht gut genug. Das Lied brauchte mehr Intensität!

„HARRY" japste Ron nun, bestehend gegen die Lautstärke. Harry riss die Augen auf, versteifte sich. Denn nun kam Draco auf die Bühne, nickte Pansy in ihrer Singpause zu und diese verschwand mit einem grinsen, während das Lied schon länger anhielt. Harry wusste, es dauerte viele Minuten lang. Draco stellte sich nun vors Mikro und begann zu singen und Harry war wie verzaubert.

Der Blonde hatte nur Augen für ihn, während sein Seitenscheitel ihm ins Gesicht hing, er das Lied einfach weiter sang. Die tanzende Gruppe johlte auf, bewegte sich wilder, während Pansy zu Hermine hin schritt, sie einfach in die Arme zog und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen setzte. Hermine hatte nichts dagegen. Einige Schüler, schwitzend, tanzend, pressten sich an den Partner und rieben sich erotisch aneinander. Draco betrachtete ihn weitergehend, während die Worte anscheinend nur an Harry gerichtet waren, sie ihn liebkosten. Harry starrte ihn wie paralysiert an, fühlte sich von Draco angezogen. Langsam stand er auf, schritt zur Bühne hin, während die Musik die Schüler noch mehr antrieb, sie willenlos machte, sie einlullte.

Harry bestieg zwei Stufen, ehe er bei dem Jungen aus der fünften stand, auf dessen Gitarre starrte. Draco hatte kurzzeitig die Augen geschlossen gehabt und als er sie öffnete, war der Platz leer, wo Harry gesessen hatte. Ron nickte ihm zu und Draco drehte, während er sang, den Kopf seitlich. Schon erblickte er Harry, der nun perfekt zur Musik spielte, sich hineinsteigerte. Die Schüler drehten sich nun alle zur kleinen Bühne, die weit mehr als eingenebelt war, die Spots nur zaghaft ihr Licht durchsetzen konnten.

Und nun kam Harrys Solo und der Raum tobte. Dracos Kopf wippte im Takt nach vorne, seine Augen sprühten vor Lust und Leidenschaft. Harry ging perfekt mit der Gitarre um, zauberte Gänsehaut auf die Haut der Schüler, die klatschten und johlten, sprangen und sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Harry versank in dem Lied, schloss die Augen und ließ seine Finger über die Saiten wandern. Danach war es vorbei und er bekam eine kleine Pause, während die Musik weiter spielte.

Draco winkte Pansy herbei, die rasch seinen Platz einnahm, während Harry die Gitarre zurückgab. Draco schnappte ihn an der Hand, zog ihn hinter den Vorhang und drückte ihn verlangend an eine Wand.

„An dir verbrenne ich mir noch die Finger" zischte er nun, holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, öffnete sie und schluckte den Inhalt hinunter. Doch einen kleinen Rest behielt er im Mund, während die Phiole am Boden zerschellte, Pansys Stimme abermals leicht verzerrt durch den Raum hallte, es immer heißer wurde. Draco schnappte sich Harrys Handgelenke, drückte sie oberhalb seines Kopfes gegen die Wand und küsste ihn verlangend. Harry stöhnte auf, öffnete sofort seine Lippen und Dracos Zunge schlängelte sich hindurch, genauso wie die Flüssigkeit.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er einen sehr bitteren Geschmack im Mund hatte, die restliche Flüssigkeit brav schluckte und sich nun den Kuss hingab, der nun immer süßer wurde. Draco presste sich an Harrys Becken, rieb sich daran, stöhnte tief auf. Harry vertiefte den Kuss, riss die Arme los und drehte Draco umher, sodass dieser nun an der Wand lehnte. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss, keuchte Draco ins Gesicht.

„Was war das für ein Zeug?" raunte er nun in Dracos Ohr, steckte seine Zunge hinein, Draco zuckte kurz, stöhnte tief auf.

„Wahrheitsserum" kam es gequält, Harry zog den Kopf langsam zurück.

„Wieso?" fragte er einfach, während beide sich im Rausch befanden.

„Weil ich etwas von dir wissen wollte. Außerdem ist er gemischt mit Alkohol." Nuschelte Draco nun leicht benebelt, da dies eine Spezialmischung war. Harry nickte nur.

„Was genau, Liebling – was willst du wissen" raunte er nun, Draco stöhnte unter diesen Worten auf, zog Harry näher an sich.

„Harry, war das nur eine kurze Sache für dich?" wisperte er in dessen Ohr, seine Zunge tanzte über Harrys Muschel.

„Nein. Nie im Leben. Ich will mehr. Ich will dich" stöhnte Harry nun, versenkte leicht seine Zähne in Dracos Hals, der weiche Knie bekam.

„Wieso" keuchte Draco erregt, presste seine schmerzenden Lenden an Harry, während der Bass weiterhin dröhnte, abermals der Vanilleduft ihm in die Nase stieg.

„Weil ich dich liebe" hauchte Harry leise und hielt inne. Draco riss die Augen auf, Harry machte einen Schritt zurück. Während die Musik nun noch schneller -, der Takt immer zuckender wurde, genauso wie die Spots, blickten sich die beiden überrascht an – Draco lächelte.

Er zog Harry zu sich, küsste ihn tief, fest und verzweifelt, während Harry um Atem rang, sein Herz ihm aus der Brust sprang. Dracos Hand verkeilte sich in Harrys Haaren, während die andere Hand Harrys Reisverschluss aufmachte, um während des Kusses seine Hand hineingleiten zu lassen. Harry keuchte in den Kuss hinein, rieb sich an der Hand, sein Glied stand nun hart ab, sprengte beinahe die Boxershorts. Dracos Hand wanderte in der Hose nach rückwärts, suchte sich den Weg Shorts, kletterte dort hinein, streichelte den Po. Seine Zunge glitt tiefer, wurde leidenschaftlicher, während er einen Finger in Harry schob, seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich zog – Harry laut in den Kuss schrie – die Musik geradezu explodierte…

Er krallte sich in Dracos Brust, kratzte sich an dessen Haut mit den Fingernägeln hinunter, während sie weiterhin ungestört hinter dem Vorhang standen, Pansys Stimme weiterhin alle einnebelte. Harry fragte sich, ob die Luft nicht verzaubert war, mit irgendwelchen Drogen. So benebelt hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Als er wieder zu Verstand kam, sich von Dracos Finger erholt hatte, spürte er die Lust, Draco zu besitzen, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Mit verklärten Augen sah er ihn an, Draco lächelte lüstern.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. So sehr, dass es beinahe weh tut" Harry war sprachlos, sein Mund flog abermals auf Dracos Lippen, versetzten ihn den Kuss seines Lebens. Draco windete sich an der Wand, keuchte, stöhnte, wollte mehr. Harry riss sich abermals los, lächelte boshaft, ehe er Draco an der einen Hand schnappte, sich dessen Hand am Po entzog, ihn mit sich zog. Niemand bemerkte deren Abgang, während die Musik anscheinend in alle Zimmer drang.

Denn auch, als Harry die Türe von Dracos Zimmer ins Schloss geschleudert hatte, Draco anknurrte, hörten sie den Bass, Pansys betörende Stimme in derselben Lautstärke. Harry sah nur noch Draco, wollte ihn besitzen. Diesmal wollte er nicht zaubern, so war er mit zwei Schritten bei Draco, der hungrig zu Harry gelächelt hatte. Harry stieß ihn aufs Bett, riss sich das Shirt vom Körper. Der Mond bestaunte Harrys Gestalt seitlich, während Draco vor Lust keuchte. Harry beugte sich vor, öffnete langsam dessen Hose, zog sie in genau derselben Geschwindigkeit aus. Socken folgten, danach das Hemd und Harry schnippte nur einmal, um nackt vor Draco zu stehen. Seine steile Erektion zeigte nach oben, Draco stöhnte, sein eigenes Glied wippte vor Spannung. Er zitterte, fühlte, wie der Lusttropfen sich über die Eichel schlich.

Der alleinige Anblick von Harry machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„There is you and me, all night long…"

Harry lächelte teuflisch, Draco verstand und Pansy sang weiter. Magisch wurde das Lied in die Länge gezogen. Dracos Arme zischten nach vorne, schnappten sich Harry, zogen ihn auf sich. Ihre Lippen trafen heiß aufeinander, während die Zungen sich duellierten. Ihre Körper rieben sich hektisch und brennend aneinander, die Glieder berührten sich zuckend und verlangend. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, während Hände leidenschaftlich den Körper des anderen abfuhren, sie beide sich am Bett umherwälzten.

„Ich will dich, jetzt sofort" keuchte Harry, Draco nickte nur apathisch.

„Dann nimm mich" hauchte er zurück, Harry hielt inne, danach lächelte er lüstern.

„Oh Baby" raunte er nun, ließ seinen Mund sprechen, seine Zunge, die Dracos Hals verwöhnten, den Adamsapfel, die Brustwarzen und besonders den kleinen Silberring, durch den Harry seine Zunge sanft steckte. Draco bäumte sich unter ihm auf, keuchte, stöhnte, riss mit den Händen am Lacken und wusste nicht, wo oben und unten war. Sein Atem ging stockend, während Harrys Zunge sich den heißen Weg nach unten suchten, seine Hände Dracos Hüften aufs Bett pinnten und er nun gierig seinen Mund über das zuckende Glied stülpte.

Draco schrie laut auf, die Venen am Hals traten hervor und Harry stöhnte tief, sendete durch die Vibration Hitzewellen durch Dracos Körper. Draco selber bestand aus Feuer, welches nicht gelöscht werden konnte. Harry saugte leidenschaftlich, leckte begierig, lutschte, sein Kopf schnellte auf und ab und Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, spannte seine Muskeln an.

„HARRY! Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr! Oh Gott! Bist du Wahnsinn!" rief er aus, doch der Bass übertönte ihn beinahe, während Harry wie von Sinnen weiter leckte, saugte und Draco damit über die Kippe jagte. Dracos Lustschrei war tief und erotisch, stark und männlich zugleich, während das Laken unter dessen harten Griff aufriss, Harry alles brav schluckte.

Doch Harry leckte weiter, wanderte jedoch runter und saugte an Dracos Hoden, leckte auch diese ab. Dracos Hochgefühl hielt an, Pansys Stimme hallte an seinem Ohr, lullte ihn noch mehr ein.

„Oh Harry! Mehr! Bitte! Tus endlich! Ich muss dich spüren!" wimmerte er los und Harry verstand. Für Draco war es nun das zweite Mal, dass er genommen wurde und diesmal sollte es schöner werden. Er hatte einmal ein Gespräch mitbekommen, welches Blaise und Theo geführt hatten. Da erfuhr er über Dracos schreckliches erstes Mal. Und er wollte ihm schon damals mit der Fesselaktion beweisen, dass es auch schön sein konnte.

Harrys Zunge leckte verspielt über Dracos Eingang, der seine Beine weit gespreizt hatte, heftig stöhnte, sein Becken hob. Harry kniete nun vor ihn, setzte einen Finger an und schob in sanft in den Blonden, der stöhnend sein Becken hob und auf mehr hoffte. Harry bewegte ihn zaghaft, tastete sich vor und plötzlich bäumte sich Draco auf, er sah lauter Sterne vor seinem geschlossenen Auge. Harry lächelte, sein Glied zuckte bereitwillig. Der zweite und dritte Finger folgte, während Draco sich am Lacken windete, jammerte, wimmerte und mit Schweiß bedeckt war.

Die Musik wurde nun abermals schneller, während Harry seine Finger feucht und sanft hinein und hinaus gleiten ließ. Nicht umsonst hatte er vorhin diese im Mund gehabt. Immerhin wollte er dem Blonden nicht wehtun.

„Harry" wimmerte Draco, er zitterte am gesamten Körper, sein Glied stand abermals hart aufrecht. Harry erhörte ihn, zog sanft die Finger zurück. Er keuchte und stöhnte, während er sanft ansetzte und zusah, wie sein zum bersten hartes Glied sich langsam in Draco schob. Dracos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, während sein Atem abgehackt ging. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, bewegte noch immer sein Becken nach vorne, bis es nicht mehr ging. Er hielt noch eine Zeit lang inne, während Draco anfing, unruhig zu werden.

„HARRY!" rief er aus und Harry lächelte. Als Draco nun wissen wollte, wieso Harry nichts tat, hob er abermals seinen Kopf, sah ihn an und hielt die Luft an. Harry hatte dieses Funkeln in den Augen, sein lächeln war teuflisch. Und auf einmal fing Harry an – mit langen, kräftigen Stößen sich in ihn zu bewegen. Dracos Sicherungen knallten vollkommen durch, während er Harry immer intensiver in sich spürte. Harrys Bewegungen waren zuerst sehr sanft, doch jetzt gingen sie tiefer, wurden regelmäßiger, schneller.

„Noch schneller! Bitte! Oh Merlin! Tiefer! Fester! HARRY!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich und Harry befand sich in einer anderen Welt. Er wollte diesen Körper vor Leidenschaft brennen sehen, wollte darin verglühen, ihn besitzen, ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben und dabei selber verbrennen. Und dem war er schon nahe dran. Harry hämmerte sich mit einem lauten Schrei in ihn hinein, ihre Becken stießen hart aufeinander. Keuchen, stöhnen und heftige Schreie, je schneller sie wurden, erfüllte den Raum. Harry hatte seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften platziert, zog diese immer wieder hart zu sich, während Draco aus dem schreien nicht mehr heraus kam und heftige Stromschläge abbekam – als Harry ein jedes Mal tief in ihn glitt, den Punkt mit einer Heftigkeit traf.

Dracos Oberkörper bäumte sich schreiend auf, er kam ein zweites Mal und abermals explodierte die Welt vor seinen Augen. Der heiße Saft spritzte in einem rasanten Druck aus ihm heraus, klatschte auf den Bauch, während Harrys Becken einer Atombombe glich. Auch er schrie laut auf, pumpte den Sanft in Draco und brach danach erschöpft zusammen. Er bemerkte nur einige Minuten später, wie er endlich zu sich kam, nicht wusste, was Besser war.

Der Sex, die mit Drogen verseuchte Luft, oder der Trank oder alles zusammen? Alles hatte ihn durch weiche Watte sehen lassen, viel stärker empfinden lassen und Harry befand dieses Gefühl als göttlich! Er liebte den Blonden, liebte den Sex mit ihm, wollte immer bei ihm sein, mit ihm zusammen sein. Harry rollte sich herunter, zog seinen Engel zu sich und küsste ihn leicht wie eine Feder.

Draco fing zu schnurren an und als dieser die Augen öffnete, wusste Harry, dass all sein Glück in diesen Augen zu finden war. Sanft lächelte er ihn an, schmiegte sich zu ihm und mit einem Wink waren sie wieder sauber.

„Geiler Sex" hauchte Draco nun in Harrys Ohr. „Nie wieder was anderes, nie wieder jemand anderes. Nur dich – dich allein" Harry schnurrte, kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste sanft seinen Nacken.

„Oh ja, da hast du Recht. Nur wir beide, die ganze Nacht lang. Ich würde sagen, jetzt bist du wieder dran. Aber lass dir ruhig Zeit, denn wir haben genug davon." Draco drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm hin.

„Nur heute oder…"

„Ein ganzes Leben lang in Liebe zueinander" wisperte Harry nun, küsste seinen heißen Blonden eingehend und liebevoll. Draco hielt ihn eisern fest, gab ihn nicht mehr her und beteuerte seine Liebe immer wieder. Und Harry war mehr als nur glücklich, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, den er bedingungslos lieben konnte.

Pansys Stimme, so wie der Bass und die Gänsehaut erzeugenden Klänge der Gitarre, jagten durch den Kerker von Slytherin, begleiteten nicht nur Harry und Draco durch den Rausch der Sexualität, sondern auch Seamus und Blaise – der abgelost wurde, sowie Theodore und Neville. Hermine und Pansy hingegen musste noch ein wenig warten, doch die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, setzten Flammen frei und Hermine dachte sich dabei, dass sie noch nie so gute Ideen gehabt hatte, wie diese hier. Denn dies sollte ein ganz neuer Anfang sein – und das wurde er auch.

**ENDE**

Puh, geschafft, voll der Blödsinn, viel zu lang, viel zu blablabla und unübersichtlich. Bevor ihr mich steinigt, denkt daran, das hier sind 35 Seiten, die ich für euch geschrieben habe. Auch, wenn sie nicht so gefallen sollten, aber ich hoffe, sie haben euch in eine andere Welt entführt …..


	2. An die Reviewer

**An meine treuen Reviewer!**

Leute! Ich hätte eigentlich geglaubt, dass ich NUR mit Tomaten beworfen werden würde, aber dem war absolut nicht so! Und ja, ich muss ehrlich sein! Mir hat es absolut nicht gefallen! Also mein Oneshot, meine ich. Viel zu lang und irgendwie langweilig. Und trotzdem….

…könnte beinahe vor Glück umfallen… wie habe ich euch nur verdient? Ihr seid einfach die Besten! Ich danke euch, dass ihr hinter mir steht! Meine Geschichten lest und mir treu seid! Ihr wisst, ich schreibe für mein Leben gerne und manchmal ist es sehr gut und manchmal nicht. Doch einen wahren Fan zeichnet es aus, wenn dieser es versteht, das Gute in der Story trotzdem sieht! Und ich kann mich verdammt glücklich schätzen, euch zu haben!

Ach ja! Wieso ich Hermine und Pansy eingebracht habe? Tja, war wohl aus einer Laune heraus und weil ich meine Grenzen genauso testen wollte. Ich freue mich, dass die beiden genauso gut angekommen sind!

Trotzdem muss ich sagen, dass ich mir überlege, für lange Zeit keinen Oneshot zu schreiben. Derweil fehlt mir einfach die Muse dazu. 35 Seiten und so lahm, das hat mir einen schweren Dämpfer verpasst. Es ist eben meine eigene Meinung. Sorry. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert sich das ja eines Tages.

**ICH DANKE EUCH!**

Und nun zu euren Reviews, die mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert haben! –seufz,freu-

UND NATÜRLICH HABE ICH AUCH ANTWORTEN AN MEINE KRITIKER! Ich danke euch auch sehr! Denn ihr ward nur ehrlich und das zolle ich mit Respekt! 

**XXX**

**Woelfin-akhuna:** Was ich beruflich mache, Maus? Hm, ich bin Assistentin der Geschäftsleitung! Und durch den Aufstieg habe ich nur noch wenig Zeit zu schreiben. Früher hatte ich mehr Freiraum in der Firma, deshalb habe ich auch so viel geschrieben und ich konnte früher heimgehen. Doch jetzt geht das nur noch von zu Hause und meist komme ich sehr spät heim. Und wenn sie dann mal weg sind, meine Kollegin und der Chef – muss ich doch die Gelegenheit nutzen! Lach! JA! Mein Gott! Das tut mir leid! Lach! Marille! Oje! Da kommt wieder ein Wort vor, was die meisten nicht kennen! Ach ja! Ops! Nein, finde ich nicht komisch! Ich glaube, man liest gerne etwas, was man selber nicht hat! Ich bin stinknormal, habe einen Freund und trotzdem finde ich schwule Szenen zwischen Harry/Draco voll heiß! Andere Erklärungen halt oben! Hehe. Süße! Du bist Wahnsinn! Würde dich am liebsten knuddeln! Danke sehr! Das bedeutet mir verdammt viel! Knutsch!

**Tolotos:** Waaahhh! Ehrlich? Dummguck. Na gut, dann lasse ich es. –leichtgrins- Finde ich super! Ja, Hermines Sachen sind verbrannt – jammerschade! Lach! Tja, Kurzgeschichten sind halt kurze, aber bei mir werden sie immer elendslang! Die Finger hören dann einfach nicht auf! Hui! Aber wenn du das magst, dann für dich gerne! Freu! Ich werde mich ranhalten! Bald werde ich das andere Chap fertig haben und eventuell lesen wir uns dann wieder? Danke für diese lieben Worte! Hab mich blöd gefreut!

**Sanies**: Ja, Neville bekommt auch in der anderen FF einen Freund! Ich mag Nev voll! Genau da liegt ja das Problem! Das habe ich ja anfangs geschrieben. –über mich selbst ärgern muss- Hast du das Vorwort nicht gelesen? Da steht alles erklärt wegen dem Schlamassel, was ich fabriziert habe! Für mehrere Chaps wäre es zu wenig Ideen, für einen Oneshot zu gepresst und trotzdem habe ich es versucht. Trotzdem voll lieb, mir ein Kommi zu schicken! Danke sehr!

**Jessy11:** Tja, die Ideen, meine Süße, kommen einfach so! Und die hatte ich auf einmal und schon musste ich es schreiben! Ist fast so ein Zwang, als ob man eine Schoki vor sich hat und den Geschmack schon auf der Zunge fühlen kann! Deshalb zuerst der Oneshot! Und es tut auch gut, weil man sich dann nach einer kurzen Pause wieder auf das andere Projekt konzentrieren kann. Danke für dein Kommi meine Süße! Dickes Knutscha an dich!

**Lara-Lynx:** Tja! Das dachte ich mir schon, dass dir das mit Hermine so gefallen würde! Hehe! Tja, Strafe muss sein, wenn sie ihn abfackeln – den Raum. Komisches Kompliment? Wieso denn? Fand ich gar nicht! Hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht so was! Lach! Danke sehr! Harry muss geil ausgesehen haben, denke ich mir! Ich muss immer lachen, wenn du von Blaise und Ginny anfängst. Du Schlimme du! Hehe. Ja, Hermine kann heiß sein, finde ich. Sie sieht niedlich aus. Ja! Nutellatoast! Genial! Ich liebe Nutella! Danke sehr! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**Pussycat June:** Hey mein Schnuckiherzi! Dich muss ich ja voll knutschen! Marcus hat mir geschrieben! Moi, war das herzig! Und das alles nur wegen dir! Das bedeutet mir sooo viel! Tausend Knutschis von mir an dich! In letzter Sekunde? Na das freut mich voll! Hehe! Tja, von mir liest man immer wieder was! Keine Bange! Ich finde es klasse, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Und der Schluss hat mir auch gut gefallen. Bei der Party hab ich nicht anders können! Das war das einzige, was mir sehr gut gefallen hat! Dray muss verdammt heiß gewesen sein und Harry erst! Hechl! Jab, schätze, das habe ich. Diese verruchten Seiten habe ich auch wieder hervorgehoben. Grins! Ja, die Pairings waren mal was anderes und Pansy war auch nett! Kannst mir erzählen, was ihr beiden ihr euch so ausgedacht habt, was passieren wird in meiner Story? Das würde mich brennend interessieren! WAAHH! Hab dich lieb mein süßes Maus! Bussis an dich und Marcus!

**Tini-chan:** Puh! Da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass es dir doch gefallen hat! Fand ich super! Freut mich ungemein! Hoffe, du liest dann weiter! Dickes Knuddel an dich!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Ja genau! Draco singt und Harry spielt Gitarre! Kann was! Hehe! Blaise liebe ich noch immer, wie du sicherlich weißt! Weißt was, ich kann ihn dir borgen, weil ich ihn ja noch für die andere Geschichte brauche! Grins! Moi Gin! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte! Du bist sehr lieb und das hat mir gut getan, was du geschrieben hast! Danke dir! Viele Bussis an dich!

**Leley**: Na hoffentlich! Lach! Wennst willst, dann melde dich einfach wieder mal! Würde mir gefallen! Dickes Knuddel an dich! Danke sehr!

**Hamsta**: Weißt du was? Als ich deinen Namen gelesen habe, musste ich grinsen! In einem anderen Forum kenne ich ein Mädl, welche auch so heißt! Ich mag sie gerne, sie ist sehr nett! Und ich bin dort natürlich auch unter einem anderen Namen! Lach! Ist ja eh klar! Du erinnerst mich an sie! Du willst Hermine haben? Na holla! Gefällt sie dir? Sie sieht heiß aus, muss ich sagen, aber ich bin halt nur auf Jungs fixiert! Hehe! Neville und Nott gab es noch nie, stimmts? Grins. Hey! Nicht zusammenbrechen! Lach! Bin gespannt, ob ich wieder was von dir lesen werde! Würde mich freuen! Dickes Knuddel auch von meiner Seite aus!

**Fabeli**: Was! Lach! Noch weiter gehen können? –umfall- Na ich packs ja ned! Hehe! Wow! Ich habe dich echt damit beeindrucken können? Ich packs nicht! Danke! FREU! Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen und schauen, dass ich ja so weiter mache! Oder eventuell noch besser! –breitgrins- Danke fürs Kommi!

**Feaneth**: Freut mich voll, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Finde ich einsame Spitze! Hoffe, du bist dann wieder bei der anderen Geschichte dabei! Danke, jedenfalls! Knuddels!

**RebiMalfoy**: Danke schön! Tja, wenn es mich überkommt, dann eben richtig! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin! Also die nächste Geschichte! Grins!

**Phoenixfeder**: Die Ideen haben dir gefallen? Hui! Da bin ich aber erleichtert! Frag mich nicht, wie ich darauf kam, dass Hermine lesbisch sein sollte! Ich habe keine Ahnung! Frag meine Finger, aber das wird nichts nutzen, da sie mir sowieso auch nicht antworten. Seufz. Dachte aber, das passt! Ich bin begeistert über dein Kommi! Das war sehr schön! Hoffe, du liest dann bei der anderen Story weiter! Danke sehr! Bussis!

**BlutweinenderRabe:** Ich bin echt erleichtert! Für mich war diese Story ein schweres Stück und ich war absolut nicht überzeugt! Tja, was soll man tun! Aber ich freue mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Noch ein wenig Geduld und du kannst sie dann weiter lesen – also die andere Geschichte! Grins! Freust dich schon drauf? Hehe! Danke fürs Kommi!

**Babsel**: Hey Süße! Tja, was ich für Gedanken in der Arbeit habe? Eigentlich normale, nur wenn der Chef nicht da ist und meine Kollegin, dann ist es eben anders. Grins! Tja, ich habe dort angefangen und da war es ja noch harmlos und zu Hause habe ich es dann fertig geschrieben! Hehe! Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Wahnsinn!

**Severina35**: Du wieder hier? Ich freue mich so! Porno? Findest du echt? Tja, das sollte es aber nicht werden. Es sollte heiß sein und verführerisch, doch die Grenzen sind natürlich sehr verschwommen. Eine Marille ist bei euch eine Apricose oder so was. Weißt jetzt, was ich meine? Manche Bedeutungen – da denke ich nicht mit, dass ich sie anders schreiben sollte. Sorry! Ja voll! Wäre genial, mal mit dir so zu quatschen! Aber leider sind wir so weit auseinander! Freut mich trotzdem, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Juhu! WOW! Hoffentlich ist das nicht ausgeartet, wegen deinem Vorgesetzten? Danke fürs liebe Kommi!

**Glamourgirl2**: Ja voll! War vollkommen mies unübersichtlich! Ich habe mich selber geärgert! KREISCH! Deshalb hat er mir auch nicht gefallen! ABER: Ich habe mich bemüht. Aber mehr steht natürlich im Vorwort und auch, weshalb diese Story so geworden ist. Ähm, ich weiß nicht, was du hast, aber bei mir haben alle entweder ein Hemd oder ein Shirt an und sehen absolut nicht so aus, wie auf so einer Bodypaintparty. Hast du da was überlesen? Finde ich schade, wenn es dir nicht so ganz gefallen hat, aber ich kann nicht einen jeden Geschmack treffen. Was heißt da geklaut? Grins. Wenn man Fan ist, weiß man eben alles und verwendet es auch. Pfeif! Könnte auch so heißen, dass ich JKR Figuren geklaut habe, dem nicht so ist, oder? _–ich muss sie haben! Hechl! Nix JKR! Hallo? Wer sagt das?-_ Was deine Geschichte angeht – da hab ich schon längst reviewt, auch wenn mir die mentale Schwangerschaft ein wenig weit hergeholt vorkommt, dennoch eine interessante Idee ist! Da bin ich gespannt, was du dir da einfallen lässt. Manchmal ist die Story ein wenig sprunghaft, aber ich weiß, du bekommst das hin weil sie echt lesenswert ist! Nick! Aber ansonsten ist sie gut! Schreib fleißig weiter, wie ich beim Schicksal! Wir lesen uns dann! Dickes Bussi und viele knuddels an dich! Und vielen lieben Dank für die ehrliche Meinung! Finde ich spitze und lobe ich mir! Grins.

**Deedochan**: danke Hasi! Ja, die Grundidee hatte es mir auch angetan, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht geschrieben, oder? Grins. Räume abfackeln ist meine Spezialität! Hehe! Genau! Die Idee habe ich auch von einem anderen Film! Kam mir so in den Sinn! Nur war es diesmal keine verkleidete Ente oder so was. Hehe. Pansy und Hermine waren schon heftig, aber mal was anderes, was? Sie sind sich aus dem Weg gegangen, weil beide Parteien nicht wussten, ob der jeweils andere es ernst meinte, deshalb. Grins. Aber wie du siehst, gibt es ja noch diese Liebeserklärungen! Hehe! Oh ja, ich hätte auch gerne Draco und Harry auf der Bühne gesehen! Schmacht! Danke für das süße Kommi mein Maus! War sehr lieb von dir! Dickes Bussi und hdgdl!

**Lesemandy**: WOW! Findest du ehrlich? Unglaublich! Ja, ich kenne Xerperus Storys und sie schreibt einfach genial! Aber dass ich mal so ein Lob bekomme, haut mich echt um! Danke vielmals! Hoffe, du liest auch bei den anderen weiter! Danke dir tausend Mal! Ich bin begeistert! Hihi. Bis dann!

**Chrisi-Boy:** Hey Süßer! Na wie mir scheint, hat es dir doch gefallen! Freu! Tja, diesmal war es verdammt lang, zu lang. Die chaps generell in längeren Storys werden ja nie so lang! Hehe. Tja, die Schleuder hätte ich auch gerne haben wollen! Du auch? Warte, ich klaue sie kurz von Ron…schnell wegrenn! Harry hatte es gut! Hehe. Weißt du was? Blaise wird immer genialer! Ich liebe ihn! Und Draco muss einfach so sein und sich dann ein wenig verändern. Seufz! Finde ich auch genial! Danke, dass es dir aufgefallen ist! Ich freu mich voll, wenn Blaise so gut rüber kommt! Bist auf Kaugummi? LACH! Ich auch! Hehe. Ja, wollte Ron und Hermine mal anders darstellen, muss es immer wieder versuchen! Hihi! Ich liebe stablose Magie! Freut mich voll, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Danke sehr!

**Nurija**: Jö! Das freut mich voll! Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob ich es eh richtig geschrieben habe und ob die Szenen heiß genug sind und die Ideen generell! Wahrheitsserum liebe ich generell voll! Hehe! Nein, nein, ich lasse sie, auch wenn ich zwischendurch Kritik einstecken muss. Was soll! Grins! Danke fürs süße Kommi! Bussis!

**Vava**: Juhu! Ja, ich glaube, das R bzw jetzt M steht ab 16 Jahren oder so! Ach so! Super lieben Dank für die Erklärung! Manchmal lese ich aus dem Geschriebenen selten das heraus, was es eigentlich bedeutet! Na das finde ich jetzt super! Lach! Hast daran denken müssen? Weißt, als ich das Gespräch mit Harry und Blaise geschrieben hatte, da dachte ich auch an die Heuschrecken, als er auf den Rasen geblickt hat und deshalb habe ich so lachen müssen und seit dem sind sie dabei! Danke nochmals für die Erklärung! Sehr lieb von dir! Und auch wegen dem Kommi! Danke schön! Bussis!

**Kylyen**: Hey Mausi! Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder voll da! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Alles gut bei dir? Gibt's was neues bei dir? Ja, Neville! Der kann es! Ich mag den ur gerne und der kommt auch noch öfters vor! Hehe! Weiß nicht, die Story wirkt irgendwie überladen, finde ich. Aber was solls. Einigen gefällt es, anderen halt nicht! Macht ja nix! Hihi! Ich finde es Wahnsinnsklasse, dass ich anscheinend genau das geschrieben habe, was dir anscheinend gefehlt hat! Juhu! Das macht mich schon happy! Danke sehr mein Maus! Dickes Knuddel, wir lieben dich!

**Leseteufel**: Hui! Muss ich mich verstecken? Wieso ich das gedacht habe? Weil ich davon nicht überzeugt war, gefiel mir eben nicht, dieser Oneshot. Seufz! Draco ist sehr herzig, was? Nein, eine Vergewaltigung war es nicht, aber der Typ war alles andere als zärtlich. Da muss Harry ja als Retter antraben! Meinst nicht auch? Hihi! AAAHHH! Nicht schlagen! Ich weiß! Aber ich kann leider nicht zaubern! Musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden! Hoffe, es gefällt dir dann, wenn du ein neues chap lesen kannst VERZEIH MIR! HEUL! Ja ja,….bin ja schon ganz ultra klein. Snief. Dafür habe ich das hier geschrieben, gilt das auch? Ganzliebanguck! Bis dann! Bussis!

**Danuschka**: Ok! Deine Meinung ist vollkommen ok! Finde ich gut, wenn du die anderen Storys von mir besser findest! Nick. Weißt du, ich auch, aber manchmal überkommt es mich, so einen Oneshot zu schreiben. Nick. Trotzdem finde ich es toll, dass er dir gefallen hat! Tja, noch ein wenig musst du warten und dann geht's weiter! Danke, dass du dich bei mir gemeldet hast! Fand ich genial von dir! Knuddels!

**CitySweeper**: Ehrlich? Ich mag keine traurigen Storys weil ich da immer gleich heulen muss und dann ist mein Tag im Eimer. Dann brauche ich was lustiges. Und ich konnte dich aufheitern? Finde ich klasse! Strahl! Leider! Chefchen ist wieder da! Heul! Was solls. Kann ja zu Hause schreiben. Hihi. Pansy mag ich teilweise auch nicht, aber da gings eigentlich, fand ich auch. Muss dir zustimmen. Grins. Ich glaube, alle erwarten das neue Chap. Hehe. Wird noch ein wenig dauern, aber bald…bald…hihi! Danke sehr! Freut mich immer wieder von dir zu lesen!

**Lauriel**: Tja, das kann vorkommen. Weißt du, ich lese keine englischen Fics, deshalb kann ich es nicht beurteilen. Und ich will auch mal behaupten und bin davon überzeugt, dass es mehrere Menschen gibt, die halt eine gleiche Idee haben können. Das kommt nun mal vor! Ich schreibe noch für ein anderes Forum und dort schreibe ich schon seit 2 Jahren über stablose Magie betreffend Harry! Und wenn du meine anderen Storys hier bei kennst, solltest du auch wissen, dass ich Partys liebe. Und zwar über alles. Nick. Tut mir ehrlich leid, wenn du dich angegriffen fühlst wegen Michael. DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT! Ich habe gehört, er soll ein super Schreiber sein. Ich wollte sicherlich nicht „nachahmen". Aber es waren alles MEINE eigenen Ideen, ohne abgekupfert zu haben. Trotzdem danke für dein Kommi und deine ehrliche Meinung! Das respektiere ich voll! Danke sehr! Ich bin beeindruckt!

**t-m-r:** Juhu Süße! DU BIST SUPER! Oh Mann! Was du alles erlebst! Ich liebe es, wenn du mir davon erzählst! LACH! Einfach sagenhaft! WOW, ich wäre vor Scham gestorben, wenn die Alte im Bus zu mir hinübergelinst hätte! Mein Gott, muss das peinlich gewesen sein! Mag deine Freundin solche Storys? Nicht, dass sie mich dann fertig macht und ich dann in deiner Schule verschrien bin! AAAHHH! Oder du, weil sie dann erzählt, dass du so was liest? Nachdenken muss. WEHE! Mein Gott! Das darf nicht passieren! Ich schick Slider, damit sie dann die Zettel kurz vernichtet…hehe. Danke für die Info! Ich bin platt! Hehe! Knutschas meine Süße!

**Angie**: Nein, müssen tust du nicht –grins-, aber wenn du es willst, freut es mich! Wie hätte mein Chef es sehen sollen? Der war ja auf Urlaub! Hehe. Ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin gesessen und habe einfach geschrieben! Jedoch habe ich es auf zwei Tage aufgeteilt. Nun ja, ich mag schwule Pärchen, nicht umsonst steht die Warnung angeschrieben. Und ich würde meinen, es bleibt so, egal bei welcher Story. Breitgrins. Du weißt auch, ich liebe Happy Ends und ich liebe es ebenso, wenn ich den Lesern ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern kann. Das freut mich sehr! Naja, Draco ist ein Slytherin und das was er will, bekommt er auch. Und wenn er die Chance dazu hat und die Andeutungen….würde ich es auch versuchen. Ja, Pansy ist auch in meiner anderen Story eher die harmlose und liebe. Ich mag es, sie mal so und dann anders zu beschreiben. Finde ich klasse, wenn dir Hermine und Pansy gefallen haben! Ich möchte mal so dreist sein und anmerken, dass die Eltern davon nichts wussten. PFEIF! Tja, künstlerische Freiheit, sag ich dir! Lach! Danke für dein Kommi! Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Plasmagun: Ich finde es schön, wenn dir die Beschreibungen der „Befriedigung" mehr gefallen haben, aber dass du meinst, ich hätte mir dabei mehr Mühe gegeben, sehe ich falsch. Ich erkläre auch gerne wieso: Ich habe vor dem One-shot hineingeschrieben, dass ich absolut nicht begeistert war von diesem Geschriebenen hier, und das ist mein Ernst. Es gab nur einiges, was ich für gut befand. Ich habe mir die gesamten 35 Seiten Mühe gegeben (aber irgendwie gings einfach nicht), aber ich sage mal, es ist schwer, das Level oben zu halten bei so einem Ausmaß. Außerdem, wenn die „Lust" des Lesers befriedigt ist, kommt das andere nicht mehr so an. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es zu viel des „Guten" war und somit werde ich Lemons eher eingrenzen oder nicht so viel auf einmal schreiben. Bei mir wäre es dasselbe. Wenn meine „Lust" bereits befriedigt ist, wenn ich was heißes lese, kann noch so ein gutes Lemon kommen und es interessiert nicht mehr. Aber Gott sei Dank sieht dies ein jeder anders. Stell dir vor, ich hätte ZUERST Lemon geschrieben und zum Schluss die Befriedigungen – dann wäre das vollkommen uninteressant geworden, oder? Finde ich jedenfalls –nick- Vielleicht siehst du das genauso, vielleicht nicht. Aber ich bin mächtig stolz drauf, dass du es trotzdem gelesen hast! Das bedeutet mir verdammt viel, besonders, weil du es bist. Hab dich auch lieb, meine Kleine! Viele Bussis an dich!

_Wahnsinn, Leute, ich bin noch immer platt. Mit so vielen Kommis hätte ich in der Tat nicht gerechnet! Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder und wenn ich keine Ohren hätte, würde ich im Kreis grinsen und mit der_ Krake Walzer tanzen…

Knutschas an euch!

**Hab euch lieb!**

**Eure für immer – Gugi! **


End file.
